


Black and White Snakes

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry, Best Friend Oliver, Football Player Harry, Good intentions Dumbles, Harry has a Kick Ass Mom, Harry only thinks of Sports, No love for the WW, Past Abuse, Rude Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual damnable twinkle in his eyes dimmed after hearing the latest bombshell that Harry Potter just dropped on him. He couldn't help the sound of shock and confusion that slipped out when he said, "I am afraid I just don't understand my dear boy.....you want to quit Hogwarts, what about your friends, your studies, what about Voldemort?" </p><p>Harry Potter, also known as Zane Knox is the youngest player to ever be scouted for a professional football team, only problem, he is also a wizard. Will he be able to balance playing football and his studies at Hogwarts? How will everyone react to finding out he is just as famous in the muggle world as he is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbledore's Delimma

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I claim to own is my empty bank account, so please no suing. J.K. Rowling the amazing fictional artist that she is owns all the characters, and a bit of plot :). Which is why she is rich, and I am not. 
> 
> This is my first story ever written and posted, so please constructive criticism only, no flaming. I know the likely hood of a 14 year old being scouted for a Premier League like the Arsenals is probably 0, but I thought it would be fun to write. With that being said I am American, and my knowledge of European football is not the best.So if you have any tips please message me. I also do not have Beta, and apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

It was summer holiday and the castle was mostly empty apart from a few teachers and the occupants of the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was currently sitting behind his desk watching a very agitated Boy-Who-Lived pace back and forth most likely wearing a hole in his fine rug. "Harry what was this urgent matter you wished to speak to me about?"

Harry stopped suddenly took a deep breath and spoke hastily, "I've been invited to play for the Arsenals Premiere League. Which at my age should have been next to impossible, but I did it and I need to withdraw from Hogwarts."

The usual damnable twinkle in his eyes dimmed after hearing the latest bombshell that Harry Potter just dropped on him. He couldn't help the sound of shock and confusion that slipped out when he said, "I am afraid I just don't understand my dear boy.....you want to quit Hogwarts, what about your friends, your studies, what about Voldemort?"

"What about Voldemort Professor?" Harry hissed.

"Harry, my boy, you are the Boy-Who-Lived. I know it's a lot of pressure but there will come a day when people will look at you as their beacon of hope. They will see you as their savior."

Harry glared at the headmaster he couldn't believe what was coming out of this old man's mouth. Suddenly overcome by anger he paced to the front of Dumbledore's desk and slammed his hands down, earning a loud squawk from Fawkes. Harry however was too angry to care about the bird right now. "I never asked for that! I never asked for any of this! I never even wanted to come here in the first place, but YOU made me. All I ever wanted to do was play football! I spent so many years being beaten, starved, and then left alone to fend for myself. Then when I found a home for myself and I can finally do what I love you drag me away from it all."

"Harry I ...."

"Well not this time _sir_   we had a deal, I stuck to my end of the bargain by leaving my home and coming here. Now it's time you stick to yours. You agreed that if I ever got a chance to play for a professional League I could go...well I got the chance."

Dumbledore's sighed and looked at Harry with pity in his eyes. Harry sneered at him he hated pity. "Look my boy I understand you love football, we are all allowed our hobbies, but your education must come first."

"Hobbies?!" Harry shrieked. "It is my life, I know anything that doesn't have to do with that mad man isn't deemed as important to you, but it's important to me!"

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, but I do care for other things beside Voldemort, like you for instance. I care if you get an education, and can adequately protect yourself."

"So when the time comes and Voldemort starts another war I can fight," snarled Harry.

"My boy why don..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" He suddenly screamed. Dumbledore gaped at him. Harry had never before raised his voice at the Headmaster. Even if Harry felt it was justified he still felt a little embarrassed about his outburst. He looked down at his feet and sheepishly said, "It was one of things they called me before, it's why I didn't know my name. I thought it was boy or fre....well I just do not like being called boy."

"Of course I apologize for all the times I might have made you uncomfortable Harry."

Not trusting himself to speak he just nodded at the Headmaster.

"Why don't you sit Harry? How about a cup of tea maybe some lemon drops?"

Harry took a seat but quickly refused the tea and the candy. Harry stared at his shoes for a good five minutes before he opened his mouth to speak and when he did it was barley loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

"Look Professor we both know my childhood wasn't anything great, or even good for that matter. We also know that my time here at this school hasn't been all that wonderful either. Football is the only thing I have ever wanted to do, it's the only thing that has kept me going even when I should have gave up. I know it's just a sport to most, but to me it is my dream. I am asking, no I am begging you sir just this once let me do something that makes me happy. Please just finally let me do something for me, not the good of the wizarding world, or you. Me just me."

Dumbledore sat in his chair staring at the boy trying think of a way to make it work, he was desperate to keep Harry at school, but he also couldn't just ignore this plea from his student. He turned towards his shelves and that's when he zoned in on a gold necklace with a hourglass.

"What if you could do both, stay here and play football?"

"Sir?" Harry asked thinking that Dumbledore finally had lost all his marbles. "Surely you know that's impossible, I mean practices and games most of them will be when I'm in class."

"Ah but that's the beauty of magic my dear b...you see you could be in two places at once"

Harry gasped a time turner. Of course he could use it to go to class and practices/games at the same time.

"But sir, how would I get there?"

"Oh that's easy enough we will find someone who can apparate you there and back. It would also give you a bit of protection to have a wizard with you. We will of course have to come up with a cover story for whoever accompanies you, but I don't think we will have any trouble in that department. I must warn you though Harry it will be exhausting living each day twice."

Harry leaned back in his chair and thought about it. "I think it could work professor, we could tell everyone that the person with me is my agent. It is reasonable excuse for their constant presence. I understand it will be tiring sir, but I know it's important to you that I still get a magical education, so I will try to do both."

Dumbledore clapped loudly and just like that the twinkle was back. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _It must be a spell_ , he thought, _there is no way that is natural._


	2. Meeting the Family

After leaving Dumbledore's office Harry flooed back to his home in Hertfordshire. The talk with the Headmaster took longer than he had originally anticipated and now he was behind on the list of things he had to do before practice the next morning. It was with these thoughts that he stepped out of the fireplace into the family sitting room.

"Hadrian is that you dear?" Called his mother Jaclyn.

Hadrian smiled it didn't matter to his mother that Dumbledore told them his real name was Harry when he was eleven. She said that Hadrian Zane Knox was the name they had given him when they found him and it was always going to be his name to her.

"Yes mum it's me." He called while walking towards the room where his mother's voice came from.

"How did it go dear, you were gone longer than we expected." She was in the kitchen with her hands in some dough. He walked into the kitchen grabbed an apple and sat down on a stool. She had her thick black hair pulled back in a bun, and a green dress on with an apron covering it. She was average height for a woman and had blue eyes that were impossibly wide. They were of course the kind of eyes that could usually get her whatever she wanted when she used them for that purpose. Hadrian and his father being the ones that this particular talent was used on the most, had learned long ago to just give in, there was no point in trying to resist when she gave them "the puppy dog stare".

"Is father here mum I rather tell the story just once."

"Yes he is, if you can pry him out of his study that is." She said with a small huff and smile.

"Pry who out of his study?" His father's voice boomed out from down the hall. Hadrian smiled and his mother started laughing.

"Been eavesdropping then?" She said when he stepped into the kitchen.

"But of course my love how else would I know when you are saying horrible things about me it's not like our dear son would turn against his mother now is it?" He said while winking at Hadrian. Hadrian's father Mance Knox was tall man with an athletic build from all the time he spent playing football when he was younger. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. When he was 16 he made it on the Manchester United Premiere League, but thanks to a severe knee injury his football career was cut way to short. Now he is a Coach (the best in Hadrian's opinion) for small youth league clubs. He's been asked many of time why he has never tried coaching in the professional club and he simply shrugs off whoever asking and says that the youth is the future. He coaches many summer camps for kids including the free ones, to him that's where you find the players who have such a pure love for the game, not to mention a thirst to make something of themselves. It was at one of these free camps that he met Hadrian. A scrawny seven year old with dirty baggy clothes, who looked bruised and starved, but had a look of pure joy when he saw the field. Hadrian had been living on the street for two years then and was doing pretty good job at getting by considering the lot he had been given in life. That first practice had went by as normal and he saw Hadrian's skill as player, but he also saw some very concerning signs in him as well. He shied away from any touch from others and was nervous when any of the male coaches spoke to him. After practice Mance had asked him to wait on the bleachers to talk.

.......flashback.......

Hadrian sat on the bleachers waiting for one of the coaches to talk to him his stomach full of knots. He knew he shouldn't have just shown up at this camp, there was no way they would want to teach a scrawny orphan like him, but he loved the game and knew he had to try. Living on the streets was tough, but he had made friends with some of the other street rats (what others called them) and had learned the game. When they weren't out doing odd jobs (Hadrian) or pick pocketing (the others) for food they were in the streets playing with a worn down ball one of the other kids had taken with him when he ran away. Noticing the kid was very tense and on edge Mance slowly made his way over to the bleachers and sat two rows under the one the boy was sitting on.

"Son that was amazing out there I've never seen a kid as young as you with that kind of talent." He couldn't help but notice the kid relax a little after the compliment. _Did he think I was going to tell him to leave_ , thought Mance.

The boy grinned, "Thank you sir."

"I noticed that you don't have any of the forms turned in, do you have them with you?" Just like that all the tension that boy lost mere moments ago came back and then some.

"Umm no sir I just saw the poster outside a store and well I..."

"That's not a problem son all we have to do is fill some out and have your parents sign it when they come to pick you up."

Suddenly the kid bolted up from the bleachers, “I’m sorry I shouldn't have come I won't bother you again."

"Wait; hold on if you are worried that they won't say yes I am sure I can convince them."

The color had drained out of his face and he looked down at his shoes, "I don't have any parents’ sir, they died when I was baby."

Mance had a real bad feeling about whoever the boy was living with currently. "I'm really sorry to hear that son, who do you live with now?"

"I did live with my Aunt and Uncle sir, but not anymore. Look sir I understand that you probably didn't want some kid from the street to just show up, and that's fine sir. I know I'm just a street rat, but I just love football so much I just had to come, I just...I just needed to try sir. I promise I won't come back." The boy said it so fast that it took a minute for Mance to comprehend what he had just been told. In that time the kid had already started climbing down off the bleachers.

"No son it's not like that at all, you can stay. I want you to stay!"

"You want me to stay?" He whispered.

"Yes please, now what's your name son?"

"Boy." He said looking so sure of himself that it broke Mance's heart. "Or freak, but I don't really like that one I prefer boy." By some miraculous event Mance managed to stay calm so he didn't scare the boy, but inside he was burning with rage. How could someone do this to a child, especially this child who was so nice, and so innocent looking. Suddenly he knew he was meant to take care of this kid he wanted to give him a home, a name, and anything else this kid wanted. He knew there was a chance that if he asked the kid to come with him he might bolt, but he was going to try.

"Why don't you come with me and we can get you fed, my wife makes the best food you'll ever find."

The boy looked down at his feet again looking so unsure, "you want to give me food, why, no one give street rats anything for free."

"I promise I just want to take you to go get some food, and you won't owe me anything for it." The boy narrowed his eyes at Mance for a second as if he was trying to decipher if the man was telling the truth or not.

"Okay."

...............end of flashback.......

The rest had been history as they say. Mance brought him home and Jaclyn had fallen in love. After dinner they had convince him to stay the night, and after practice the next day Mance convinced him once again to come for dinner and stay over. That night turned into the next night and then after the month of camp was over they talked him into never leaving.

It took some time but Hadrian finally told them the story of his past. He told them about living with the Dursleys, being beaten, never fed, and locked in a cupboard that was called his room. He also explained why he was living on the streets when Mance found him. After the worst beating of his life, Vernon Dursley was sure he had gone too far and left Hadrian to die in some Alley in London. Of course he had lived and eventually found ways to survive, but there was still plenty of cold hungry nights that no kid should have ever had to go through. After finding out everything they called the police and got the Dursleys locked up where they belonged.

It was on Hadrian's 8th Birthday that they made it official and adopted him. Hadrian had never been so happy in his life he finally had a name, a family, and a home. They enrolled him in school and hire tutors to help him get caught up in everything that he had missed, they also put him in the very best football clubs, and always made sure he knew they supported him in anything he wanted to do.

Hadrian climbed through the ranks in the clubs very quickly, he had always been a fan favorite, and was known as the kid who was going to take the league by storm. He had done just that, now at age 14 he was recruited to play for Arsenals, youngest player yet. He had come a long way from the scrawny scared little boy he had once been. He had filled out and thanks to his constant workouts was all lean muscle. It's amazing what constant meals had done for him, and no one would have known he was starved for his first seven years of life.

His hair was black and full and could never be tamed, despite his mother attempts at doing just that. His eyes were green, and he wore contacts since they served him better on the field than glasses did. He was quite handsome, and fit into to his family perfectly with his black hair and pale features. If someone did not know the family personally they would never know he was adopted.

"ZANE....ZANE, you're home" yelled the running blur of a brown headed five year old.

Hadrian chuckled while hopping of the stool, “yes kitty cat I'm home, now where's my hug?" As soon as Hadrian opened his arms they became full of a very hyper sister. His mother had gotten pregnant with Catherine when he was nine. At first his parents were worried about the way he would feel. They didn't want him to think he was being replaced, or that having another child (one that shared their DNA) meant that he was anything less than their son regardless of blood. However, Hadrian simply smiled at them and said, "I'm going to be a big brother," when they told him. Of course his mother’s eyes welled up with tears when she said, “you’re going to be the best big brother ever."

"What did you do today Catnip?" His sister had a bit of a mischievous streak and always seems to find trouble. Hadrian vowed to keep her far from the Weasley twins; he shudders just thinking about what that influence could do. She had the ability to con her way out of trouble even when there was outstanding proof against her. She had their father's light brown hair, but the blue eyes were all from their mother. She was utterly adorable and knew it too, she used her sweet innocent look to fool everyone, and no one ever believed that such a sweet little girl could have troublesome bone in her body.

"I played at the park, this boy named Jimmy he was a real meanie and he pushed me down."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed "Jimmy who?"

"I dunno, but Zane after he pushed me I grabbed his toy car and climb a very high tree and left it there, when he went to go get it he got stuck and had to call for his mum to help!" She said with a giggle.

His sister always called him Zane since Hadrian was too much of a mouth full, it actually kind of stuck since then all his teammates and coaches called him Zane. Even everyone at Hogwarts minus Professor Dumbledore and Snape call him Zane as well. The only people that call him Hadrian is his mother, reporters, and announcers.

"Now Catnip I know he pushed you but taking his toy and getting him stuck in a tree wasn't very nice."

"But he was not nice first." She said with a pout. He looked up at his mother hoping she knew how to respond to that, she was so cute when she pouted (trait learned from mum) that he could never scold her when she did it.

His mother rolled her eyes at him "sucker." She mumbled. "I understand he was mean first dear, but instead of being mean back next time find your father or I, or if you’re with Crystal like today find her mother and tell."

"Okay mummy I'm going to go color now, bye bye," she said as she wiggled out of Zane's arms and ran out the room.

"The things that girl comes up with sometimes, climbing a tree, to stick his toy up there," laughed Zane.

"She is quite the trouble maker," laughed his dad, “now son you never did tell us how the meeting with the old coot went."

He laughed at his father’s chosen name for the Headmaster. He climbed back on the barstool and got comfortable this was going to take a while. He told his parents of everything that was said in the meeting just this afternoon. When he was finished his dad had a pensive look on his face while his mum just looked angry.

"That meddling.....meddling...Ugh I'm so mad I don't even know what to call him. I've never liked him not since the very first day I laid eyes on him. To barge in our home and disrupt our lives like he did! To make you go to a school you wanted no part of, and then try to renege on the deal that he made to get you to go there to begin with! Ugh he is so infuriating, how can he treat you like your nothing more than someone to do his bidding?!"

His father crossed over to where his mother was standing and pulled her in for hug. "I'm sorry Hadrian dear but I just hate that old man! He doesn't have your best interest at heart and I can't see why they let someone like that be Headmaster to a school."

"It's okay mum I know." Dumbledore had not made a good impression on his mother at all the day he had given Zane his letter. The first thing he had done upon entering their home was state that Zane would be safer if he went back to living with his Aunt. This caused a huge row between his parents and the Headmaster. It was only when his mother had yelled that Hadrian would never be going back to those monsters and he had no way to go back anyways since they were in jail did Dumbledore finally sit down and listen to the whole story.

He was shocked to find out Zane's past living conditions and quickly tried to change the subject, of course Zane found out later it was because of guilt for placing him there in the first place. Dumbledore started off by telling him his real name was Harry James Potter, and refused to call him Hadrian or Zane even after he and his parents insisted on it.

He then explained all about the Hogwarts, and Zane being a wizard. When Dumbledore noticed the look of understanding on his parents face he asked if they knew. They then explained about the few times Zane was able to do things that weren't quite normal, but how they just simply shrugged it off as one more thing that made him special.

In the end Dumbledore asked Zane if he wanted someone to accompany him to buy his supplies and Zane told him no he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. That started of course another row, and also the explanations about his birth parents, and Voldemort and how Zane had to learn how to protect himself. Eventually the deal was made and all parties agreed that Zane would go to Hogwarts, but if he was ever scouted for a professional league he would be allowed to come back to play. His parents of course weren't thrilled with situation, but they felt pushed into a corner by Dumbledore and figured if a dark wizard was after him it was best that he learned all he could.

Zane looked at his mother and could see the tears falling down her face. "Don't cry mum its okay it all worked out I'm going to get to play."

"It's not just that dear I was ready for you to come home! I hate you being so far, and I hate all the dangerous things that go on at that school! I also don't like how the Headmaster never even tells us when something happens to you! We are your parents and if a giant snake attacks you I think we should be informed." Zane winced, his mother really did not take well to the Chamber of Secrets story at all. "Just promise me you'll be careful Hadrian I worry so much when your there."

"I promise mom, plus you'll see me a lot more this year, you can come to some of my practices and my games. I'm sure we could even do dinner after some practices."

"Are sure you can handle this Zane, honestly living the same day twice sounds exhausting to me?" His father asked.

"I'm sure dad; I can always take a nap in Binns’ class if I need extra sleep." He said with a chuckle. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you Professor McGonagall stopped by the Headmaster's office to give me these while I was there." He pulled out three necklaces with the Gryffindor crest on them. "She said that she has been working on them for the last year, and is sorry she didn't think of it sooner."

His mother picked up the necklace and turned it over in her hand. "It is very beautiful, but why? Does it do anything?"

"Yes. "Zane said beaming. "It allows the three of you to see Hogwarts, so you can finally come to one of my quidditich matches!"

"Oh that's wonderful Hadrian! I've always wanted to see where you've been going to school for the last three years! I will have to write her to say thank you!"

His father who wasn't just crazy about football but any sport really was looking like Christmas had come early. "This is great news son! I can't wait to see one of your matches! I'll have to make a sign of course."

Hadrian let his head thump on the bar and groaned. "Dad no signs…please."

"But Zannneee," his father whined. "I get to brag all the time about you being the youngest player to get scouted for the Arsenal team, but I've never got to brag about my son being the youngest seeker in a century! Don't deny me of this I beg you!"

"Fine dad, one sign! Just one and I get to approve of the wording and size first." He said.

"Yes!" His father said with a jump.

"Well I have to go get my bag ready for practice in the morning, call me when dinner is ready please." He said while hopping of his stool and heading towards the door.

"Of course dear," his mother replied.

When Zane had left the room Jaclyn walked over to Mance and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for dear?"

"For bringing a homeless seven year old home, and giving me the greatest gift I could ever imagine, him as a son."

Zane who had heard every word his mother had just said walked to his room with a smile on his face. _It's funny_ , he thought, _I think they are the best gift I ever got._


	3. An Unusual Entrance

Summer holidays went by in blur of practices, press conferences, and preseason games for Zane. The Arsenals had just won their first game after preseason against West Ham and Zane could not wipe the grin off his face. All the guys were hooting and laughing in the locker room.

"Hey Zane you coming to Maddox's post game party?" Asked Will.

"Nah mate sorry I can't make it this time. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there will you?" Zane had been worried about what his teammates reaction would be to his age, but after his first day practice they clapped him on the back and welcomed him to team.

"Of course, but next time your coming it's not healthy to never go out and have good time."

Zane laughed, “don’t I know it, and no worries mate next time for sure."

Before Will could say another word, Oliver Wood, Zane's new agent/apparater/body guard walked in."Zane if you don't hurry we're going to be bloody late!"

"Coming Wood!" At the mention of Oliver's last name all the guys in the locker room burst out laughing. Oliver just rolled his eyes; he was use to this behavior from Zane's teammates by now. He was just glad that they acted respectful of Zane and didn't give him a hard time about his age.

It was a big surprise for Zane when he had gotten a letter from Wood this summer letting him know that he was going to be the one taking him to and from practices and games. It was really a brilliant (not the he would ever admit it) move on Dumbledore's part. Oliver was the perfect candidate he was so sport obsessed he dived right into learning everything he needed to know about being his agent. It also didn't hurt that Zane saw Oliver as one of his best friends, how could he not with them both being as crazy about their respective sports as they were.

They struck up a fast comrade after Zane was put on the quidditch team in first year. Oliver liked his work ethic, and the way he never complained about any extra practices, or workouts he had the team do. He also gave Oliver tips on other workouts they could do to help with speed and core strength, that thrilled Oliver, not so much everyone else. Zane liked playing quidditch and he had such a natural talent for flying, but Oliver knew his one love was football. Even though Oliver just could not understand loving something else more than quidditch he still respected Zane's love for this game. They're chosen sport might not be the same, but their want to win above all else was. So when Dumbledore contacted him at the beginning of summer offering him this job, while he was trying out for different quidditch teams he gladly jumped at the chance to help his best friend.

When Oliver and Zane step out of the locker room they saw his family waiting off to the side to say goodbye. His mother and little sister had tears in their eyes. Zane hugged them both. "Mum, Catnip don't cry, you will see me at the game against Sheffield next week."

Zane watched as his mother dried her eyes, but Catherine's lip was still quivering and tears were still falling down her face.

"Hey come here Little Kitty Cat" Zane took his sister in his arms and looked down at her sweet face. "Now it's just like last year I need you to be big girl again and watch over mum and dad and make sure they don't get into any trouble okay?" She nodded her head. "I love you Catnip I'll see you next week okay."

"Okay Zane I love you."

Zane handed his crying sister over to his father gave his mother one last hug and then walked with Oliver to behind the building. Oliver grabbed Zane's arm and then apparated them straight in front of the Hogwarts gates.

"I hate leaving when she crying like that."

"I know mate that pout could drive a man to kill someone," Oliver said as they walked up the path to the doors.

"You think we missed the sorting?"

"Probably were late, I'm sure Snape will have something to say to you come tomorrow."

Zane snorted, “I doubt he will wait till tomorrow to get his insult in."

They both started laughing. "True," Oliver agreed.

When they opened the doors to the great hall everyone turned around to stare at the two of them. Some student’s mouths were hanging so low Zane was afraid they might have dislocated their jaws. "Why do you think they are staring?" Zane whispered.

Oliver looked over at his mate and then suddenly realized why everyone was looking at him. "Clothes! We forgot to throw your robes over your Arsenal uniform."

"Ahh," said Zane, “well it’s too late now."

The Headmaster's voice boomed out, "Harry, Oliver so glad you made it I was beginning to worry. The sorting has just finished so tuck in for dinner please boys."

Zane and Oliver made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the Weasley twins, they were one of the few people that had written to Zane over the summer so they aware of him now living a double life so to speak.

"So Zane do"  
"we need to throw"  
"a party, or get you"  
"a bucket to hold your"  
"tears?" They finished together.

"Yeah Harry did West Ham win?" Asked Dean who was the biggest West Ham fan Zane had ever met.

"A party of course did you expect anything less from our dear ol' Zane here?" Said Oliver with a hint of exasperation, he hated when the twins talked like that.

"One would think you were rooting against me Dean, I thought loyalties between friends were stronger than team loyalties." Zane stuck his tongue out at Dean.

Before the twins could reply to Oliver or Dean to Zane a small Hufflepuff they had never seen before walked up to the spot were Zane was eating at.

"H...el...lo'" he stuttered.

"Hello" said Zane, "what's your name?"

"My name is Darrell Turner," he said with little more confidence this time.

By now they had everyone in the halls undivided attention, and the seventh year head boy Cedric Diggory walking over to see what the new first year was doing at the Gryffindor table.

Zane raised an eyebrow at Diggory when he walked up behind Darrell and then turned back to the kid and asked "Are you a first year?"

"Oh...yes I am I was just sorted into Hufflepuff. I was very excited about coming to Hogwarts, my parents are muggles you see and I never believed I ever be going to school that teaches magic." He said in such a fast hyper manor.

Zane let out a chuckle, “well I can understand that, see my parents are muggles too." A lot of people started whispering in confusion about this, people who weren't in Gryffindor didn't really know about his adoptive parents. There were even some people in Gryffindor who weren't privy to the information, mainly because they never asked. Even Diggory had a look of utter befuddlement on his face.

"I know," squeaked Darrell as he did a little bounce on the balls of his feet. "Your dad was one of my footie coaches last year. He was such a great coach!!"

"Ahh so you met my old man huh?" Darrell nodded with a huge grin on his face."Tell me is he still telling all those embarrassing stories about me?"

Darrell laughed and said "Uhhuh he told us the story about when your teammate kicked a ball into your head and you fell unconscious in one of your games, and a few others."

"Well Darrell I'm telling you right now, you can't believe a word out of that man’s mouth, liar that one." Zane said with a chuckle.

"Darrell I think we should get back to the table and let Potter finish his meal," interrupted Diggory. Zane winced at being called Potter; he wished everyone would call him by his adopted name.

"Err.. Okay I just wanted to....I mean I wanted to ask if.....couldIhaveyourautograph?" Darrell asked, "I've been a huge fan for a long time, even when you were still playing in youth clubs. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before you were scouted for the professional league."

Diggory looked about as pale as a ghost. He didn't think it was exactly proper to ask the boy-who-lived for an autograph.

"Sure," said Zane. "Oliver hand me my extra ball out of my bag please."

Oliver grabbed Zane's duffle bag and took the ball out while muttering something that sounded like agent turned slave. "Here your highness."

"Oi! Watch it Wood, you could easily be replaced." Zane said while signing the ball.

"Sure, sure you have to find someone to put up with your demanding arse first." Oliver said with a laugh.

Zane handed the ball to the first year Hufflepuff who looked like he was going to faint. "Thank you," he said, "thank you so much."

"You’re welcome." Said Zane as he picked up his fork to start eating again, games always left him starving.

As Diggory ushered the first year back to the Hufflepuff table Fred and George started dramatically failing their arms and saying,

"Can you believe it Freddy?"  
"Why no I can't Georgie."  
"Three years of friendship,'  
"and we've never gotten an"  
"autograph!"

"Oh put a sock in you two," Zane huffed.

 

While the Gryffindors had shrugged off the weird occurrence as something that just happens around Zane the Hufflepuffs were too curious for their own good. Especially one Cedric Diggory. When they got back to the table everyone bombarded them with questions about why Darrell had went over to the lions table to talk to Zane, and why did he give him a ball of things. "You mean you don't know who that is?" Darrell gasped.

"Of course we know who that is that's Harry Potter the Boy-Who-lived!" One sixth year said.

"Actually he likes to be called Zane," Susan Bones corrected.

"How do you know that?" Cedric asked.

"We're in the same year, I've had class with him and he has insisted that everyone even the teachers call him Hadrian or Zane. As far as I know everyone calls him Zane though. Which doesn't surprise me Hadrian is a mouth full." She answered.

"Boy-Who-Lived?" Darrell questioned.

"Oh that's right you’re a muggleborn." Commented Susan she then began to explain Zane's story and why he was called the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Wait a minute, if you didn't know he was the Boy-Who-Lived then why did you get his autograph?" Cedric asked.

"Because he is famous in the muggle world, I never knew he was a wizard, or that he be famous here to for a different reason."

"Famous? For what?" Susan asked.

"That is Hadrian Knox he plays Striker for the Arsenals. He is currently the youngest player to ever make it into the Professional League. There is also a rumor that there are some scouts looking at him for the national team to play in the World Cup." Darrell answered.

Cedric still looked a little confused about that so his friend Allen who was a half blood explained. "It's a muggle sport mate, called football."

The Hufflepuffs spent the rest of dinner explaining the ends and outs of football to all the pure bloods at the table, who had never heard of such a thing.

"So they have world cups in the muggle world too, and they choose the players they think are the best to compete on national teams against other countries?” Asked Cedric with a look of understanding on his face.

"Yep," Darrell said popping the P.

"And they are looking at Potter..I mean Zane to possibly play in this World Cup? For England this year?"

 "Yep," answered Darrell once again, "and I know they will pick him, he is by far the greatest player I've ever seen."

After everyone was through with their meal Dumbledore made the announcement that quidditch would be canceled this year, which lead to Wood standing up and yelling that you can't cancel quidditch. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow at him, while Zane tugged on his sleeve to make him sit back down. He then announced the Triwizzard Tournament would be at Hogwarts this year. He explained the history of the tournament and the rules, one being the new age restriction that was put into place. He made it a point to remind everyone to be on their best behavior when the two delegations arrived, and urged all the students to reach out and make international relations. Then he dismissed them all to head to bed.

 


	4. A Yell or a Punch?

The next morning Zane awoke at 5am even though he did not spell his wand to act as his alarm clock. His body was use to the routine of waking this early for practice. Although he knew after classes he would be heading to practice to start workout all over again he still got up and put on his workout clothes anyways and headed to the quidditch pitch. He knew from past experiences that if he did not get up and follow his typical routine he would feel itchy and not quite himself all day. He started off with five laps around the pitch and then started in on his tactical drills. By the time he finished he had just enough time to make it to the dorms, shower, and change into his robes. When he made it back down into the common room it was full. He was in the room for a total of ten seconds before his friend Dean Thomas jumped up and started bombarding him with questions about yesterday's game. Harry knew that Dean would not be satisfied until he had a full blow by blow of the entire game, so he explained every detail.

"Zane you know you’re my friend, and because of that I support the Arsenals, but did you really have to beat my favorite team so badly? Can't believe you’re playing for the enemy now," Dean whined while throwing himself dramatically into a chair.

"Quit your whinging mate, I'm not going to lose on purpose just for you." Zane huffed. "Now if you'll excuse I need to find the Weasley twins." He said while giving Dean a smirk.

"Now wait Zane I'm so happy you beat West Ham, they are a bunch tossers the lot of em' Arsenal really is the best especially with that handsome and talented striker they have this year."

"Ah that's better Dean, now what was I just about to do again?" Zane said while chuckling. "I seemed to have forgotten."

Dean sighed in relief, "You were headed to the Great Hall mate for breakfast. Where you will be avoiding the twins at all cost, because really there is no reason to pull a prank on little ol' me your best mate Dean." He said to Zane as he watched him walk towards the portrait hole.

"Ah that's right I am quite hungry, crazy that we went from enemies to best mates all in one morning huh Dean." Zane called as he walked out the hole and into the hall. He made is way to the Great Hall, as soon as he stepped in everyone turned to stare at him, except for a select few at the Gryffindor table. Unbeknownst to Zane the conversation at the Hufflepuff table had spread like wildfire though all the houses. Everyone now knew of his fame in the muggle world, and even most of the Slytherins were a bit impressed although they never admit this out loud. Football after all was a muggle sport and they would never stoop so low to admit they were impressed by something so plebeian. Zane stopped for a moment to stare back at everyone, and then shrugged his shoulders and went over to the Gryffindor table. He sat by Hermione and grabbed a piece of toast. "Good morning Hermione" he said while putting some butter on his toast. "Did you have a nice break?"

"Good morning Zane, my break was lovely as you know every holiday I take summer classes to keep up with my muggle education. Biology was fascinating this year we learned all about......"

Zane and Hermione had struck up a small friendship in first year when he heard Ron Weasley say some nasty things to her and saved her from a troll after he found out she was in the girls bathroom while it roomed the halls. They always had a connection of sorts after that but with her bossy study habits and Zane's one track mind when it came to football they realized they were two very different people that got on each other's nerves more than not. It only took until Christmas break for Zane to have enough of her constant nosiness, she was always asking him where he had been, what he was doing sneaking out after curfew, and why did he always put a sport ahead of his studies. It might have taken a couple of months before he was sick of it, but it wasn't until a month before the term was over that he finally reached a solution. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and know she didn't have many friends, so he introduced to a few Ravenclaws in their year and they hit it off amazingly well. Hermione of course was ecstatic about having new friends who wanted to talk about academics instead of football, and Zane was happy about not having someone question his every move. They went their separate ways you could say and limited interactions to polite banter, and superficial conversations.

"And the professor was very impressed with my paper at the end of summer." She finished.

"That's great Hermione I'm glad you enjoy your classes." He replied. Thanking whatever deity that was listening for his ability to zone in and out of conversations without anyone knowing he was doing it.    

"I heard about you playing for the Arsenals now, my dad roots for you every time you play, he says it's the least he can do after you saved me first year."

"Err...well tell him thanks for the support."

"Of course I wanted to ask you how you can still be on the team and be here at school I mean your practices are during the day yes?" She had that gleam in her eye that she got anytime there was puzzle for her to figure out.

"Yes they are during the day, but Professor Dumbledore got the ministry to approve of me using a time turner for the year, so I can play and still attend Hogwarts."

"Ah I see," she said then looking curious again she added, “but how will you get there I mean it's a muggle stadium there surely isn't a floo system."

"Oh...no there is no floo, but that's why Oliver was here yesterday, he will come after class and go back in time with me and then apparate us to the field. Then when practice is over we come back to Hogwarts, which will probably be around dinner time. When Dumbledore first thought of the idea of someone accompanying me to practice we said they have the cover story of being my agent. Oliver however doesn't do anything half-arse when it comes to sports, and learned everything about agent work. Its brilliant actually gives me a way to still see my best mate, and he's doing a damn good job as well."

"Well that's real nice Zane. I may not understand anything about football, or how you could love it so much, but I'm glad you are happy."

The sounds of hoards of owls delivering mail were heard over the commotion of the Great Hall. "Thanks Hermione," Zane said while spotting his owl Hedwig with what was most likely a letter from his mom or sister. Hedwig landed in front of him, and took the piece of bacon he nipped form the platter next to him, while he started to open the letter from home. His parents usually wrote at the end of week so he was pretty sure it was a safe bet to assume Cat had sent this one. When he opened the letter a drawing of cat fell out and he chuckled. He was right then. On the other sheet of paper was just three words written in bright red crayon that made his heart twinge.

I MISS YOU

"Is that from your sister?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes she hates when I'm here," he replied a little frustrated with her reading over his shoulder.

"You go ahead and head up for a rest Hedwig I'll get one of school owls to deliver my reply." Hedwig bit his hand and then flew off. "Bloody egotistical owl." He muttered.

"Well Hermione I am going to have to hurry if I want to get a reply out before class. I'll see you there yeah?"

"Yes Zane do try not to be late, we don't need to give Professor Snape anymore reasons to take points." She said with that know it all tone.

Zane walked out the great hall in a bit of a huff after that. _This is why she is better in small doses,_ he thought. He made his way to the owlery while pulling a spare piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag. However writing a letter and walking at the same time wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, proven by the way he ran into someone. He bent down to start picking up the mess he made, and came face to face with Cedric Diggory.

"Sorry Diggory I wasn't looking where I was going; I was just trying to get this letter off before Snape's class. Guess you shouldn't write and walk." He said while hoisting himself up and handing Cedric his things.

"Please call me Cedric, and I am just as much at fault I'm afraid apparently reading and walking is just as bad." He said with a chuckle.

"Ah well I guess we should work on better hallway etiquette then, sorry to rush, but I can't be late for Potions, the professor turns out really hates me."

Cedric chuckled, “well good to know it’s not just me then. Good luck then Zane." Cedric then started to continue on his walk to class but stopped and yelled out, “By the way congrats on your football team, my housemates explained it to me last night."

Zane yelled back a thank you, and ran up the steps handed the letter off to an owl, and raced back down them. He rushed to the dungeons in hopes that he wouldn't be too late; he made it through door just as the alarm sounded. By any normal person's standards that wasn't late, but by greasy git standards it was.

"Potter!" He yelled making Zane wince. He didn't even bother correcting Snape on the wrong name anymore; the great dungeon bat was going to do whatever he wanted to. It just sucked for Zane that what he wanted most was to make his life as miserable as possible.

"Pray tell why you think your to good to show up on time like the rest of the students."

"Sorry Professor I was sending a letter off to my....."

"So sending a letter off to one of your Potter fan club members was more important than class is that it?" He snarled.

"No sir it was to my sis..."

"Detention Potter at 7:00!" He barked.

"But sir I have practice Dumbledore said he would speak to everyone about any detentions being served on weekends so I...."

"Yes Potter!" He spat. "I know all about your little practices, how it wasn't enough for you to be famous in the wizzarding world, you had to do it in the muggle world too. Couldn't stand not having enough attention when you were home for the summers could you boy?" By this time all the Slytherins were smirking at him. Zane didn't care he was getting angrier by the second, especially when Snape called him boy. "Well I for one will not make any exceptions for the Boy-Who-Lived. You are a brainless, arrogant; little fool just like your father and..."

Zane had enough; he was tired of being compared to someone who he had never known. "My biological father might have been James Potter, but my actual father's name is Mance Knox. I know for a fact that my father is neither brainless, arrogant, or a fool and since everyone who has ever met the two of us says we're just alike I'm inclined to believe NEITHER AM I!! You compare me to a man that is long dead, one that I never even knew, and I'm sick of it! My name is Hadrian Zane Knox and I am my own person not some carbon copy of James Potter!" Zane yelled out at Snape. The classroom had gone so silent you could have heard a pin drop. The Slytherins were in shock, no had ever spoke to their head of house like that. The Gryffindors were looking at Zane with a mixture of awe and concern.

"Of all the... you insolent...get out now," hissed Snape.

Instead of saying something cheeky like with pleasure Zane just turned around and left through the door. He used the free time to write a letter to his parents explaining the events of the feast and his first class this morning. He knew they were going to be disappointed about the fact there would be no quidditch matches when they finally had the chance to watch them. He wasn't too worried about their response to his yelling at Snape, his father and mother have wanted to give that man a stern talking to for years. After he sent his letter off he walked to Dumbledore's office and told him in no uncertain terms would he ever step foot in that man's class again. When Dumbledore tried to argue and say he needed potions to get a good career, Zane once again pointed out that he was only at Hogwarts to learn to defend himself against those wanting to do him harm. Dumbledore still wasn't happy with his decision in the end, but when Zane told him Snape was nothing but a bully just like his Uncle all the color drained out of Dumbledore's face and he knew he could never make Zane go back to that class. The rest of the day went by pretty normal, well besides everyone coming up and asking him if he really did yell at Snape, and if he was going to be serving detentions until 7th year. By the time Oliver walked in to Hogwarts the rumor had spread so out of proportion everyone was saying Zane had punched Professor Snape right in his ugly nose and gotten expelled. Of course when Oliver had heard the rumor from none other than gossip queen Lavender Brown herself he all but ran into the Gryffindor commons rooms and pounced on Zane.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Did you finally punch that git in the nose?"

"Ugh Oliver get off, your heavy you oaf!" Zane mumbled while trying to push Oliver off him.

"How dare you!! You know I've been working on my figure Hadrian!" Oliver huffed trying to pretend he was offended but the grin on his face was giving him away.

"Well you might want to lay off the chocolate frogs then you tosser"

Oliver who had to defend his pride pulled out his wand. "Oi! You’re going to pay for that you wanker!” The Gryffindors who were by now use to this behavior from Oliver and Zane moved to the outskirts of the room in hopes they wouldn't be hit by any stray spells. In a flash Zane had rolled behind a chair and pulled out his wand. Spells were soon flying in the common room. It was a mad house with the two dodging and throwing hexes. Their little impromptu duel lasted a good ten minutes before Zane hit Oliver with a disarming charm and caught his wand.

Oliver huffed in disappointment of being beat again."Fine I concede!"

Both of them were panting and looked ridiculous from the new makeover they had been given.

"You concede to who Oliver?" Zane asked while he waved his friend's wand, making it clear he would not give it back until his questioned was answered.

"Zane bloody Knox the greatest person who ever lived." Oliver replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

He threw Oliver his wand,"I don't like your tone but I'm feeling generous today, and we need to get going". He ran his hand through his hair and two tons of pink glitter fell out. The Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression when he said, "Really Wood glitter? I thought you were better than that.”

Wood smirked."Yep and pink hair too!”

Zane narrowed his eyes and studied Oliver for a second. "That's fine I still look better than you even on a good day, besides I never knew you harbored feelings for your old quidditch rival Oli."

Oliver decided to ignore the horrible bungle of his name and looked down to see that he was wearing a Slytherin green shirt that said I'm in love with Marcus Flint in blinking lights. Oliver screeched.

"Didn't know you could hit that high of a pitch there mate," Zane remarked while sticking his finger in his ear to stop the ringing. "The green hair really matches the shirt well."

"Alright you win!! This is horrible Zane change it back now!!" He whined.

Zane first changed his appearance back to normal and then Oliver's."Fine but only because I'm feeling nice today and like I said we have practice to attend." Everyone in the common room was still laughing when they both walked out the portrait entrance.

"So you never said did you finally give that bat a good ol' punch in the nose?" Oliver asked while punching the air.

"Whoa calm down killer," he laughed, "no I didn't punch him I just yelled a bit. Then he told me to leave and I went to Dumbles office and told him I wouldn't be going back to potions ever again. "

"Wait you quit potions? Back up and tell me the whole story!"

Zane laughed and then began telling Oliver everything that happened in class that morning. He finished explaining all the dramatic details by the time they reach the the doors that lead out of the school.

"Wow mate, I've never heard of anyone yelling at Snape, and living to tell the tale. No wonder the hat put you in Gryffindor you have more bullocks than our entire house."

Zane grinned at Oliver and they walked down the path to the gates. Funnily enough it wasn't his bravery that got him placed in Gryffindor, but more of Oliver himself. Well him and Zane's huge football obsession.

 

........flashback........

 

Zane sat on the stool with an old hat on top of his head. He was quite nervous and couldn't help but already feel homesick. He wanted to go home and see his family, and go back to his normal routines of practices and school. That train of thought just started a downwards spiral of football related thoughts.

"I see you like football," said a voice in his head.

Zane gave a little jump."You talk?"

"Of course I talk you foolish child, didn't you listen to the song I sang just now? Really every year there's always someone who asks that ridiculous question."

Zane apologized while looking a little sheepish.

"No its fine no harm done now let's get back to the matter at hand shall we, where should you go? You have a great mind and a love of learning new things, but I fear with all your football talk the Ravens would have you thrown out of the commons before nightfall. Your not afraid of hard work and you are incredibly loyal, but mainly to just your loves ones. You have a bit of trust issues, no fault of your own mind you anyone would after going through what you did, but that still leaves out Hufflepuff. There is definitely a thirst to prove yourself and to be great, but I'm afraid that all those feelings are all directed towards football. Sending you into Slytherin with a love of something muggle would be horribly cruel on my part. Which leaves Gryffindor and even though you are incredibly brave it's just not the perfect fit either."

"Err..I just want to make friends, maybe someone who likes football like me?"

"I doubt anyone could ever love it as much you, but there is another in a house who has the same obsession as you about another sport. He was equally hard to sort but I found a place for him and I think I shall place you there as well..."

"Better be.....GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled out the hat.

 

.................end flashback............

 

It didn't take long after Zane got a spot on the quidditch team to figure out who the hat was talking about, and they easily fell into a friendship. Of course there were some hang ups when neither of them would budge on the idea of whose sport is better. That led to their famous common room duels in which always ended in laughter. At first all the Gryffindors were concerned that they would actually hurt each other, but after the 4th time they all simply shrugged it off and enjoyed the show. The age difference between them never bothered Oliver he was just happy to have finally found someone who didn't think he was crazy for loving quidditch as much as he did.

When they made it to the end of the gates they turned the time turner back to 4:59 am and Oliver apparated them to the back of the lockerooms. "See ya after practice," Zane said with a grin as he ran off. Oliver just shook his head at his friends antics, _its barley 5am now they are going to wonder where he gets all that energy from,_ Oliver thought.


	5. Missed Detention

It was just after dinner when Dumbledore sat down tiredly in his chair. He had seen Oliver and Harry walk into the Great Hall after their first day of using the time turner. Harry had looked exhausted, but still had a huge grin on his face. It was great to see Harry that happy. It's been three almost four years since he had learned about Harry's past and Dumbledore still felt guilty. He knew there were a number of things he should have done, like doing more research on the Dursleys before leaving him there, or even checking up on him to make sure he was being treated right. He had been so sure it was the right thing to do, that the blood wards would keep Harry safe. They did of course keep him safe for anyone trying to get into the house that wanted to do Harry harm, however not from the ones that were already in the home. After meeting with Harry and his adoptive parents he had looked into the Dursleys and their charges. What he found still left a horrible feeing in his stomach to this day, and he felt it was truly his fault. He knew Harry and parents did as well now that they knew he was the one that left him on that doorstep. He wasn't blind he knew Harry hated the wizarding world and felt they had turned their backs on him and left him to suffer those first seven years of his life alone. He was glad when Oliver and Harry had become friends for it was the first time he had seen him look genuinely happy while at Hogwarts. Tears began to fall down Dumbledore's cheeks as he thought about what was in store for the hero of the wizzarding world. There was after all still a prophecy that has yet to come to light, not to mention the dreams of a graveyard and Voldemort that Harry was having. He knew they promised the return of Voldemort would be coming soon. "I just hope one day you can forgive me for all the sins I've committed against you child."

The Headmaster's melancholy thoughts were interrupted by his door being slammed open and an irate potions master barging in.

"Ah Severus I was expecting you, have a seat, care for a lemon drop my boy?"

"No Albus I am here merely to inform you that your golden boy deems himself to good to show up for detentions now!" Severus snared as he fled into the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"I was aware of the fact Harry would not be attending your detention this evening, just as I was aware of the fact you have given him one on the weekday after I had asked all his detentions be given on a weekend. With his use of the time turner he needs all the extra sleep he can get. Serving detentions after dinner just puts off his homework and ability to get rest. Surely you can see my reasoning."

"I will not make extra allotments for him. He has already been given too many privileges, and too much leeway from everyone else his whole life. I do not care who he is I will not kiss the floor that the Boy-Who-Lived walks on!" He hissed.

"Ah but you do care who he is, my boy. You care that he is James's son, and you hate him for such."

Severus reeled back as if he had been slapped."If your insinuating.."

"I am not insinuating anything Severus, I am stating a fact. Now I am pleased to tell you that you no longer need to concern yourself with Harry's behavior in your class."

"What is that suppose to mean?" The potions master asked with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"It means that Harry has withdrawn from your class Severus."

"WITHDRAWN?! He can't just withdraw from a class that is mandatory until his 6th year." He snarled. "This is just another thing that you are bending the rules on for perfect Potter!"

"You are mistaken if a student does not care if he graduates or if he even finishes his NEWTs he can withdraw from a core class. Mr. Potter has no wish to be here now, and holds no dreams of staying here in the future. So he does not care for either of those two things."

Severus looked livid, "of all the arrogant disrespectful things I've ever heard, that boy is a menace, he should.."

Dumbledore's face hardened."That is enough Severus!" Snape who was not use to seeing such a harsh look on the older man's face took a step back. "I understand you have certain views on the boy, but I can assure you that what you think you know isn't the truth. The boy is 14 years old and already I have done and asked too much from him, and in the future I will have to ask for more. He has a burden that is far too large on his shoulders and it will only grow with time. That being said if you want to accuse me of bending the rules for his happiness than do so, but it will not change my decision." Snape glared at Dumbledore. For a brief moment the man really did look every bit of his hundred years, like he was overcome with memories of awful times. Until he hardened his face and leveled Snape with his own glare. It was minutes before he spoke again. "I really don't see the problem here Severus you didn't want to deal with him, and now you don't have to." Snape turned around and stalked out his office with a slammed door. "Well it isn't much Harry, but at least I did something right by you." He said to no one.


	6. Questions Asked

It was October 30th and a Saturday night. Everyone was buzzing with excitement waiting for the arrivals of the two other schools that would be competing in the tournament. Between practices, games, classes, and homework Zane hadn't had much time to do anything else. Overall though he was doing really well in his all his classes and all of his teachers were impressed with his performance even with the use of the time turner. Little did he know he was the subject of several conversations in the staff room, everyone was so proud of his maturity and ability to juggle so many things at once. He was the first one in Charms to perfect the summoning charm, and Professor McGonagall bragged to anyone that would listen about his switching spell for a whole day. Moody had also grunted that he was impressed with his consent vigilance; he told McGongall that he could get use to a kid with that kinda paranoia. Which, she responded to by pursing her lips at him. All the praise that everyone was singing about him just further annoyed Snape. He couldn't believe how many things the brat got away with and then everyone just complimented him like he was Merlin himself. Zane was ecstatic about not having to deal with Snape anymore, and was wondering why he didn't save himself the trouble and quit years ago. Things were also going really well with football; he was getting closer with his teammates and was getting looked at by some scouts for the national team. His parents and sister had been at every one of his games sitting in the stands right next to Oliver, who had officially been adopted by Cat as her second big brother. A job he assures Zane that will be the death of him, between her pouts and mischievous schemes. The Arsenals had a total of three wins over the last month. This is all anyone would mention when they talked about his games. No one is brave enough to talk about that one loss they had just two weeks ago against Bayer Munich which ended in the crushing score of 5-1. Zane walked around in sulk for two days after that one, and not even Oliver could pull him out it. Oliver did make sure to keep time the first two times Zane took a shower after just incase he was trying to drown himself. He knew from past experience that this method of post game suicide did not work. While the whole school was doing last minute preparations for tonight Zane was currently playing against Dinamo Zagreh, and almost everyone at Hogwarts was hoping for a win tonight. A sulky Zane was a moody Zane, and nobody I mean nobody wanted that.

It didn't take long once the delegations arrived to get everyone settled in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had just finished his announcements about the tournament and had started the feast when Oliver and Zane walked in. Zane was wearing his red and white Arsenal jersey over his white shorts that looked more brown from the mud than white. He had bit of mud still on his face and hair was still wet from playing in the rain. They both had walked in with serious looks on their faces so no one could tell if it was a win or a loss. Everyone kept looking around to see if anyone was going to ask the question they all wanted the answer to. Finally that brave soul came in the form of Dean Thomas (he is a Gryffindor after all).

Dean stood up and asked,"Well?"

Oliver and Zane broke out in a grin. "We won," said Zane. "3-0." Students from all different houses stood up and started clapping along with some professors as well. Zane gave a little bow before making his way over to the Gryffindor table where they gave him a few claps on the back and made a space for him to sit down.

After that startling entrance there were some foreign delegations that had many questions.The question they were all most interested in however was, who that boy is. This was being asked at three different tables in three different ways.

At the head table it was Madam Maxime the Headmistress of Beauxbatons that broke the ice and asked,"Professor Dumbley-door 'oo is vat boy and why is 'e all dirty?" She put an emphasis on dirty like it was crime to be such a thing.

Dumbledore chuckled, "that my dear Madame Maxime is Harry Potter, and he is all dirty as you say because he just finished playing in a football game, and I asked him to come straight here when he was finished, instead of tidying up afterwards."

"He likes to be called Zane," called Professor McGonagall from the end of the table.

"Ah yes he does insist that everyone call him by Hadrian or Zane." Said Dumbledore in a tone that suggested he thought the whole idea was silly.

"Harry potter does not want to be called by his real name? Why not?" asked Igor Karkaroff Headmaster of Drumstrang, at the same time Madame Maxime asked,"What is football?"

Dumbledore turned to the Headmistress and answered her question first."It is a muggle sport played with a black and white ball. I'm afraid I don't know much else since I'm not sure I understand anything about the game myself although another professor might." He then turned to Karkaroff. "Yes he prefers to use the name his adoptive parents gave him."

"The Boy-Who-Lived is adopted?" Asked a disbelieving Karkaroff, "I thought he was only staying with muggle relatives, did they decide to adopt him?"

"No it was a different muggle family that adopted Harry when he was seven." he replied. McGonagall and few other teachers had perked up at the start of the conversation, they had never heard the story behind the boy's adoption and we're hoping to finally have some answers. It was not meant to be however because the muggle studies professor, Charity Burbage swooped in on the opening of the conversation and offered to explain football. Everyone looked fascinated with the subject and listen with rapt detail, except for one Minerva McGonagall who made it a point to glare at the woman for the rest of night.

 

The conversation happened very differently at the Slytherin table that evening. After Zane's standing ovation most of the Slytherins were in quite a rotten mood. Especially, one Draco Malfoy who had hated Zane from day one when they met just before the sorting. Draco had tried to reach out and offer his hand in friendship to Harry Potter, but that obnoxious show off had pushed his hand way. He claimed that he didn't want to be friends with anyone the only wanted his friendship because of the name Harry Potter. He then said his name was not Harry Potter anyways, and that had caused a huge row between everyone. First year pure-bloods and half-bloods shouted back that he clearly was Harry Potter he had the lighting bolt scar on his forehead for the entire world to see. The first year simply pinched the bridge of his nose and said that was clearly not what he meant; he just said my name is no longer Harry Potter. It is Hadrian or Zane Knox. Draco Malfoy was never one for being embarrassed and that's exactly what Zane had done, he embarrassed Draco by pushing his hand way. This started a feud between them that only got worse this year after Zane's popularity had tripled by playing some awful muggle sport.

"Of course he couldn't help but show up in the middle of the feast and show off more," remarked Draco to Pansy who was sitting to his right.

"Are you talking about that boy vho just valked in?" Asked one of the Drumstrang students who name was Nikola Poliakoff.

"Yes that is Zane Knox, it wasn't enough from him to be famous in this world, he had to make himself known in the muggle world as well." Sneered Draco.

Everyone heard a snort come from the middle of the table. They all turned their heads to the spot where the sound came from. It was made by a huge muscular student who even when sitting towered over the other students. He had black short hair and was looking at Draco with his upper lip curled into a sneer.

"Problem Flint?" Malfoy sneered back.

"You sound like a jealous prat. The only thing that's wrong with Zane is the company he chooses to keep." He replied. Not many people knew that Marcus and Zane were actually friends. They met one morning last year while Zane was doing his typical morning routine. At first there was some normal hostility they we're quidditch rivals after all, but after Zane invited Marcus to join in on his workout and keep goal for him during some drills the hostility dropped. Just like Oliver, Marcus had a one track mind about quidditch (not that Zane was brave enough to tell the both of them they actually had something in common) and it was easy to become his friend like he had done two years prior with Oliver. The only drawback to the friendship is the animosity between Oliver and Marcus. They hated each other with a passion and on the rare occasion that they were in same room Zane was constantly running interference.

"Sticking up for the Gryffindor Golden boy now are we Flint?" Draco snarled.

"Oh piss off Malfoy anyone who has ever met him know he hates those titles." Flint said starting to get angry.

"If he hates his titles and being famous so much why would he run off and make himself even more famous?" Pansy asked in her normal high pitch squall.

Flint crossed his arms and glared at Parkison. "Because you twit he wanted to actually earn his fame. He wanted to be know for something he did, nothing something that happened when he was a baby. Besides he was all ready pretty famous before he even found out about Hogwarts."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "you seem to know a lot about him there Flint, something we should know?" Flint shrugged and was going to answer the question but he was interrupted by the girl student at Drumstrang. "Knox I haff not heard of this name, yet you say he is famous. Hov so?" Desislava knew the name did not sound familiar to her, and if he was famous then she should have heard of it.

Draco looked towards the Gryffindors and saw them all huddled around Zane listening to his retelling of the game, Draco was sure if the clapping or hooting was anything to go by. He sneered at them before saying. "Well you wouldn't have heard of that name since it’s not his real one, he chooses to go by his filthy muggle name, even here." He wrinkled up his nose as if he smelt something foul. "His real name is Harry Potter."

"That is Harry Potter?" Poliakoff asked. "Vhat is he famous for in the muggle world?"

For the first time since they sat down at the table Viktor Krum spoke, "He is the youngest person to ever be scouted for a professional football league, he plays for the Arsenals."

"How do you know that?" Asked Pansy in what she tried make sound like a seductive manor, but only sounded nasally and off putting.

"I haff seen him play, he is very good," replied Krum.

"You've watched one of those games?" Draco asked voice full of disbelief.

Krum turned his head and glowered at the blonde headed arrogant little snot."Yes my grandparents on my mother's side took me, they are hov did you say filthy muggles?"

Draco gulped and for once in his life he was speechless. He kept his mouth shut and head down for the rest of meal. _Oh he really stuck his foot in it now,_ thought Marcus, _I can't wait to tell Zane._

 

At the Ravenclaw table one lone male Beauxbatons student was rolling his eyes. Antoine Chevalier had been listening to non stop girl talk since they left on the carriages this morning and he was tired of it. _Why I agreed to join zis group of bloody pecking ‘ens I'll never know, even with the chance of being chosen as a champion. There are somezings not worz eternal glory, my brains cells being one zem,_ he thought. To top it all of ever since that dirty boy, had walked in it was all his fellow classmates could speak about. Well all except Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, but it was normal for them only to speak to each other. They also spoke to him quite regularly since Antonie always helped Fleur watch out for her younger sister. He heard another giggle come out of one of the girls and had to resist bashing his head in on the table.

"Zat boy 'oo just came in 'oo is 'e?" Anastasie D'aramitz asked one of the Ravenclaws who Antonie could not remember the name of.

"That is Zane," answered the girl, "cute huh?"

"Vairy cute. 'Ow come 'e is wearing somezing different zan ze rest of you and is 'e taken?"

Antonie let out a quiet groan which was only heard by Fleur, who smirked at him. "’Elp me," he mouthed behind is hand, and Fleur gave a distinct nod. There now he would finally hear about something other than boys and how cute they are, maybe she would change the conversation into something about academics he could work with that.

"I would like to 'ear about ze boy as well." She said with a smile on her face that looked nice and polite to everyone but Antonie. She looked back towards him to see he was glaring at her, and raised an eyebrow at his antics. "I'll get you back," he mouthed. "We s’all see," she replied.

The explanation about who the boy was seemed to last for an eternity. Antonie try to zone out as much as he could until the name Harry Potter was mentioned, and that certainly got his attention. Once he was listening again he found out the boy was apart of some sports team, and found his opening. He was able to steer the conversation to sports, which he found immensely more interesting than Harry Potter's dreamy eyes. Once the subject was on sports he found it easy enough to direct it towards information about Hogwarts. Antonie finally took a deep breath and smiled it was the first time today that he did not want to cut off his own ears.

 

After Zane and Oliver finished telling their friends all about the game and finished eating they stood up from the table and bid everyone goodbye. Since the game played tonight was an away game Zane and Oliver needed to stay the night at the hotel with rest of team to not arise suspicions. They also wanted to join in on the post game celebrations the team would be having. However, Dumbledore had wanted everyone to be here for tonight when the delegations arrived, so they came up with plan of the boys apparating back right after the game joining the feast and then leaving after they ate. They would then go back to the game use the time turner and it would be like they never left. This way they made their appearance in the Great Hall and no one on the muggle side of things was any wiser.

"We'll see you at the feast tomorrow night right mate?" Dean asked while taking his last bite of cake.

"Yes," answered Zane. "Professor Dumbledore asked us to be back in time for the reveal of the champions tomorrow." They both walked up to the head table and waited to be acknowledged by Dumbledore. "Ah Harry (wince), Oliver ready to head out I presume."

"Yes sir, we will be back in time for the feast and revealing of the champions tomorrow," answered Zane.

"Splendid! We shall see you then and Harry do enjoy the festivities tonight I believed you earned it." The Headmaster said with a wink. "3-0 I believe you said."

Zane smiled brightly at Dumbledore, "thank you sir." After they left the Head Table Zane motioned for Oliver to wait while he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. He stopped in front of Cedric who he had struck up a friendship with after their collision in the hallway. "Good luck Ced, I won't be here for you putting your name in have to keep up with appearances you know, but I'll be back in time for the big reveal." Cedric grinned,"Thanks Zane congrats on the win!" Zane smiled and made his way back over to Oliver. They made their way out of the Great Hall laughing and joking as they went. He never noticed the jealous glares directed at Cedric and Oliver.

"Who is the other boy with Potter does he play this football too?" Karkaroff asked.

"No, that is Harry's friend Oliver Wood, he graduated last year and earned himself a spot on Puddlemere United as a reserve keeper. He transports Harry to and from games and practices and acts as his agent while there". Dumbledore answered while his eyes we're twinkling.

"If 'e plays this game in ze muggle world 'ow does he still go to class?" Asked Madem Maxime.

"I believe I can answer that Madame". Said Cornelius Fudge Mister of Magic. "The Ministry of Magic has graciously granted young Harry with permission to use a time turner this year, so he can attend classes and also attend any practices he is required to be at. I of course was worried about the effects it would have on his studies, but according to his Professors he is still managing to excel in all of his classes. Showing by far a superior level of maturity than most his age I dare to say." McGonagall knew Severus Snape was on the verge of snorting and saying something most rude about Zane so she gave him a small kick under the table. Snape gave a grunt of pain and everyone turned to him.

"Oh my apologies Severus, was just trying to stretch out the old legs you see." She replied with an air of innocence that any would believe. Anyone but Snape himself he knew the head of the lions saw red anytime he said anything against Potter.

"Nothing to worry about Minveria, no harm done," he said with a pained look on his face, which had nothing to do with the kick in the leg he had just gotten.


	7. After Party

While the rest of students were heading off to bed after the unveiling of the casket and lighting of the goblet Oliver and Zane were already back at the Hotel and in full celebration mode. It was rare for Zane to be able to attend any after parties so the team had decided to have the party at the hotel and keep it limited to friends and family. As far as his teammates knew Zane attended a very prestigious boarding school that was very far away, so he always had to rush off from practices and most of the time games so he could make it back in time for classes and on rare occurrences detention. Anytime he had detention the guys always took the piss out of him, asking him what good it does being youngest player in this league if it can't get him out of trouble. The cover story was so close to the real truth it was hilarious to Oliver and Zane. Like most of the family's, Zane's parents had just left the party when it started to get really going. They wanted to let him have some fun without having his parents looking over his shoulder, and they needed to get Cat put to bed since it was so late. They guys were all sitting in a circle on the couch and in chairs laughing and telling stories while having a beer when a small five year old came in a jumped up on Zane's lap. Everyone was shocked to see her since no had heard her come in. The whole team loved Catherine and was fiercely protective of her. She was going to have a hell of time keeping a boyfriend in the future, with a whole team of tall football players to answer to. Zane looked down at his sister she was wearing her pajamas with the Arsenal team logo on them and her hair was combed back in low ponytail. "Catnip do mum and dad know your here?" 

"Uhhuh I couldn't sleep and I told them I needed to come and get my big brother to read me a story."

Zane sighed he really did love his sister but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move, he was exhausted from the game and then the feast. "So you really need a story read by your bother huh, not mum or dad?" he asked.

Catherine eyes widened and her lower lip started sticking out and then it started quivering. "Okay okay," said Zane. "You need a story." Cat sucked her lip back in and smiled while jumping off her brother's lap. Zane handed his beer to Oliver who was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. 

"You’re such a sucker mate" he said. At hearing this little Cat turned around to look at Oliver. "I never said which brother." She stated while crossing her arms. She then turned the same pout on Oliver that she had just used mere minutes ago on Zane. "I want you to read me my story, pretty please Oli?" Oliver took one look at her face and knew he was done for, so he handed both beers to Zane grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the room before anyone could say anything. When he closed the door to the room he heard them all burst out laughing and knew he would get it when he got back. 

When Oliver made it back to the room Will was telling the story of his first game, and everyone was on their third or so beer. When he sat back on the couch everyone turned to him like they were expecting him to have something to share. 

"Well?" Zane asked while sniggering into his hand.

"Well what?" 

"What story did you read of course?" He said while everyone laughed. 

"Ah just a story about the prat footballer who bossed around his better looking, and smarter agent to much. Until one day the agent got tired of it and showed the tosser who was boss." He said with a grin.

"She five not blind mate, she knows what your ugly mug looks like."

Everyone laughed,"Oi you twat I'm not ugly!" Oliver persisted. "You know your parents were waiting to see which one of us she could con into coming right? Had a bloody good time laughing when I stepped into the room. They said that she had told them she was going to make one of us read her story, I can't be sure but I think they had a bet going, if the money that your mum passed over to you dad was anything to go by."

"I should be insulted my own mum betting against me, I mean this is the kind of thing you expect from your old man, but I mean my mum wow that stings." He laughed. 

"You know we were wondering mates how you two got so close, I mean agents don't usually hang around with us as much as Oliver here does." Said Maddox and hastily added,"not that we mind you being here, it's just I wouldn't want my agent anywhere around me and my teammates bit of prat that one."

Zane started laughing."Well Oliver is a bit of prat himself but he went to the same boarding school that I attend, and we became mates back in my first year there, and has been my friend ever since. When he graduated last year I offered him the job as my agent."

Oliver snorted, “offered more liked begged."

"Whatever you wanker you were practically drooling at the chance to work for me!" Zane said while shoving Oliver. 

"Ah so school mates that make sense so you have known Zane here for a while," said Will.

"Yep," said Oliver. "I met him when he was a doe-eyed 11 year old who couldn't make a single sentence without adding the word football in it."

His teammates chuckled. "Not much has changed then," added Maverick. "You know I'm having a Halloween party at my flat tomorrow after we get back right, you’re both invited of course. I don't wanna hear any of this Zane has to be back at school to prepare for class nonsense either. You work to hard mate you could afford to turn in some late work."

Zane and Oliver looked at each other; Oliver decided to take this one. "Sorry Mave, but I have strict orders from the Headmaster to have this one back before the Halloween feast. There is a huge event happening tomorrow and they would be lost without or dear Zane here." 

"Oh what's happening?" Will asked. 

Zane spoke up."A competition between our school, and two others. One of the schools is from Bulgaria and the other from France. Tomorrow at the feast they will choose one member from each group that they feel will best represent their school."

"Oh well that understandable mate, since you'll probably be the one that is chosen for your school. Still wish you were coming I will have to let Alicia know you won't be." Mave said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Err...no I won't be chosen tomorrow, and who is Alicia?"

"Just some girl who Mave here has been trying to impress for two months now, but she refused to even pay attention to him until she found out you were his teammate." Will said with a smirk on his face.

"Me, why me?" Asked Zane confused.

Mave brought his arm up and scratched his head, "well her little sister is your age mate, and a huge fan. She is dying to meet you. Alicia says she thinks your eyes are dreamy. So you see...I...when I mentioned the party she asked if you were coming, but it's not the only reason I invited you I swear!"

Zane looked highly offended."So you’re just my friend so you can pimp me out to girl's sisters now?"

Mave jumped out of his chair, "Zane I swear it isn't like that all!!" Zane couldn't help it anymore and busted out laughing. "You were just acting?! Jeez you had me worried there I thought you were actually mad!"

"Sorry Mave but I had to; you should have seen your face." He laughed. "Look I'll send you with an autograph or something for tomorrow and you can tell her I will meet her sister after next game."

"Thanks! That just might work" Mave said as he sat back down. "Now why wouldn't you be chosen for this competition it has sports in it right, it's not one of those bloody thinking things is it?"

"No well I'm sure it requires some thinking since most things do, but it's more because of my age. Apparently some of the events can get a bit dangerous and only students who are 17 can compete."

"Well if it dangerous it's probably for best don't want anything to happen to our striker now do we?" Will said. "So tell us what is this school that you go to like?"

"Well it's alright I guess, I mean I never really wanted to go in the first place, but my biological parents went there and had apparently payed my tuition in full on the day I was born." Zane made up. "I still refused to go, but learned that there was a stipulation on gaining my inheritance that was left by them that I had to go this school. So I agreed mainly for all the family mementos I was told that are placed in the bank. I mean I have a great family, love them with everything I got, and would never give them up, but one day I would like to know a little bit about my birth parents I suppose." Everyone nodded. "When we first enter the school we’re placed into different groups based on a personality test of sorts, Oliver and I were placed in the same group that's how we met. Well during the year we compete for points for our group and whoever has the most points at the end of the year wins a cup, and bragging rights of course."

"Not only do we gain points but professors can also take them if we do something wrong. Zane here I think holds the record for most points lost in a day!" Oliver said. 

"That's just because of Snape and you know it Wood," Zane said with a glare.

"Who's Snape?" Maddox asked. 

"Oh he's the chemistry teacher there." Zane said. "He knew my biological father, and they had problems I guess so he hates my guts. He never misses an opportunity to insult me, take points, or hand out detentions just to make my life miserable. At the beginning of the year my Headmaster talked to all the professors and asked any detentions they gave to me be served on weekends, so my practices wouldn't be affected. Snape didn't think he should bend any of rules for me or something and gave me a detention on the first day back for arriving in class right as the bell rang. Don't really have to worry about that anymore though."

"Why's that?" Will asked 

"Zane yelled at him, right in the middle of class. Basically told him there was no way he could be just like a man he had never even known. The git ended up kicking him out of class and Zane went right up to the Headmaster and told him he would never be stepping foot into his classroom again."

Mave whistled. "You yelled at teacher mate, did you get into any trouble for that?"

"Funnily enough no, I mean everyone at that school knows how he treated me. Everyone saw how bad it was, he would call me brainless, arrogant, and any other degrading names he could think of. So when I snapped I think the only thing that surprised people is that it hadn't happened sooner. I did get called into the Deputy Headmistress office the next day though."

"You never told me that, did she give you one of her lectures?" Oliver asked. 

"Umm no see that's why I never told you it was just so weird and I didn't understand it at all. As soon as I walked through the door she told me to take a seat and then she stared at me for a few minutes. I knew why I was there of course who yells at a professor, so I was dreading on hearing what she had to say. So after staring at me for a bit she tells me she heard that I yelled at Professor Snape and looked like she was waiting for confirmation so I nodded my head. She then said that she also heard that I told the Headmaster that I quit his class, and I said yes I did. She then told me to have a biscuit and waved her hands towards the tray on her desk. When I picked one up she said that would be all. So I left."

"So you yelled at a Professor, quit his class, and she gives you a biscuit like a good puppy?" Will barked out loudly. They all had a good laugh for a while after that story. 

"So any ladies friends Zane, I'm sure your fame gets you a little action on the side."Maddox asked.

Zane and Oliver snorted, and then looked over at each other with their eyebrows raised. "I have a feeling we snorted for two different reasons." Zane said.

"Yeah well it's just I've never even seen you give a girl a second look mate." Zane face went red and he was about to say something when Maddox interrupted.

"Or guy friends, we don't care who you like one this team. Ryan over here kicks for the other team, and no one minds just more girls for us at the after party's." He said with a smile. 

"I didn't mean that." Oliver said looking a little sheepish. "It's just I've never seen him look at anyone twice, I just always thought he was footballsexual."

Everyone laughed including Zane. "I guess we were snorting for the same reason, there's no girl, or guy for that matter mates. Guess I never pay attention to anything other than football, so no ones really caught my fancy. I'm not sure if it's guys or girls really. Thanks for the support though, as soon as I find out I'll let ya know." He said with a laugh, but deep down he couldn't help but feel like he was lying. That someone had caught his fancy a long time ago, but he just hasn't noticed it yet. He decided not to think too much on it tonight and just relax. 

The rest of night was full of beers and laughing until their sides hurt. Each of the guys shared stories from games, relationships, and even their time in school. It wasn't till the wee hours of the morning that everyone turned in. They had a long drive back home tomorrow on the bus so no one was too worried about the lack of sleep.


	8. Truth

Zane and Oliver made it back to Hogwarts just as everyone was walking in for the Feast. The team had made it back to Hertfordshire by mid afternoon, so Zane had a chance to hangout with his family for a while. He had even gotten to see his sister’s costume, and if he teared up a bit after seeing that she had chosen to dress as a mini him in an Arsenal's uniform well no one said anything. He had of course had taken a picture so he could show everyone at Hogwarts. The entrance to the Great Hall was full of excited students that couldn't wait to see who the champions were. Zane was hoping that tonight went by quickly, he was rooting for Cedric to be chosen, but he really wanted to go to bed, they really were up late last night, and he hadn't gotten much sleep on the bus. He still had the occasional nightmare from his past or some weird vision of the creepy looking Voldemort so he tended not to sleep much in public.

Oliver clapped Zane on the shoulder. "Well mate let me know how it goes, but if I'm going to make it for my family dinner I better head out now."

"Alright see you tomorrow, say hello to your folks for me."

"Of course of course, you know my dad is your number one fan, so he'll probably ask about you before I get the chance. I swear sometimes the old man likes you better. He would prefer it if I played football over quidditch like mum." He said with a laugh.

"It's not the football mate; I'm just generally a more likable bloke."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Oliver left back out the main doors and Zane headed to the Gryffindor tables. He sat down next to the Weasley twins, their brother Ron, sister Ginny, Dean, and Hermione. "Salutations Gryffindors," he said with a smile. "How is your evening going?"

"Look who it is Fred"  
"I see who it is George."  
"The prodigal son returns."  
"How was the"  
"party Zaneykins?"  
"Do you have"  
"any juicy"  
"details to share?"

Zane laughed. "Afraid not mates; everyone stayed at the hotel last night and had a drink fest while telling stories. I do however have this adorable picture of my sister in her costume." He said while pulling the picture out. He handed it around for everyone to see.

"Aww," said Hermione and Ginny at the same time. "She looks like a little you!"

"That is by far"  
"the cutest"  
"little sister"  
"we've ever seen," said the twins.

"Hey!" Ginny said. "I'm your little sister you jerks!"

"Yes but you've"  
"never dressed up as"  
"one of us before"  
"now have you?"

Ginny huffed and mumbled about prat brothers under her breath. The food appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in.

"So Zane, who are you hoping gets to be the champion for Hogwarts?" Dean asked.

"Cedric Diggory."

"What you want a Hufflepuff to be the champion?" Asked the twins younger brother Ron. He was talking with his mouth full so some food came flying out.

"Really Ron close your mouth when you chew. No on wants to be covered in what you’re eating."Hermione who looked disgusted said. For the first time Zane was thankful for that girl's bossy streak, he was quite disgusted himself.

"There is nothing wrong with a champion being from Hufflepuff Cedric is a great guy. It doesn't matter what house anyone is in, I have friends from all the houses." Zane replied.

Looking embarrassed from Hermione's scolding Ron said,"I guess your right, Hufflepuff's not all that bad. Better than it being a Slytherin."

Zane glared at Ron. "It wouldn't matter if it was a Slytherin either." Ron's jaw dropped down. "Like I said I have friends from all the houses."

"Yeah, but not Slytherin I mean your the Boy-Who-Lived, how can you be friends with a slimy snake?"

Zane hated when people brought up that tittle, and he really hated when people judge others they didn't even know. "Really not all Slytherins are bad, I mean sure there is a few like Malfoy who is spoiled twat, but we shouldn't judge a whole house off just him. If we judged the entirety of Gryffindor by you they would think we were all prejudice prats with no table manners." Ron got up and stormed to the other end of the table and sat down by Lavender Brown. Zane looked at the twins. "I would say I'm sorry be we all know it be a lie."

"No apologies needed"  
"Ron deserved everything"  
"you said."

"Well now that my brother has made a complete fool of himself lets get back to the good stuff." Ginny said while looking very serious. "Zane are any of the guys on your team cute and single?"

The twins, Dean, and Zane all said in unison, "to old for you." Ginny crossed her arms and huffed. Ginny and Zane had somewhat of a brother sister relationship after he saved her in his second year. Just like with Hermione this gained him her parents support in everything he did. It also earned him bimonthly care packages with Mrs. Weasley's homemade baked goods, and a Christmas and Birthday present each year. The twins and Ginny are really the only Weasleys that he cares for out of the ones he has met. Percy was terribly annoying and a bit to bossy like Hermione. He was constantly kicking Zane out of his and Oliver's dorm room, claiming their constant sport talk was giving him a headache. This just made going over plays and workout schedules harder since they had to do it in the noisy common room. The youngest Ron well he had just shown what was wrong with him. They met on the train first year and had introduced themselves him as Ron Weasley and Zane as Hadrian Knox. After he sat down though he could only talk about wanting to meet the famous Harry Potter. So Zane found an excuse to leave as soon as possible. He found himself in a compartment with two identical red heads that looked like the one he just escaped from, and was worried they would be the same way. However, he found out they were nothing at all like their brother, and had even laughed when Zane informed them that the sad part was he was talking to Harry Potter the entire time. They become fast friends after that train ride, they were Zane's confidants and guide to most things wizard, and he was their silent partner in crime. His sister had gotten her mischievous streak from somewhere after all. The Gryffindors all knew he was the one helping Fred and George with their pranks, but out of fear of retribution they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked to the podium. He put his wand to his throat and said,"The time has come for the goblet to pick its three champions."

"Everyone turned their eyes to the goblet. The flame went from blue to red, and a whip of fire with a piece of parchment lashed out towards Dumbledore. It stopped when the piece of parchment was in front of him. It fell from the flame and floated into the Headmaster's hands, he looked at it and then called out,

"The Drumstrang Champion is... Viktor Krum!

All the Drumstrang students were hooting and clapping, and quite a lot of the Hogwarts students were clapping also. There was a group of girls at each table that were fawning over Krum, and Hermione was rolling her eyes at them. Zane looked over at the Slytherins and saw his friend Marcus Flint clapping. Zane raised an eyebrow, Marcus hates everyone, so the fact he was clapping for Krum was very odd. Marcus looked right at him and noticed the eyebrow raise and mouthed,"later." Zane nodded his head and turned back to Dumbledore. There was another flame headed towards him with another parchment.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is......Fleur Delacour!

Almost the whole male population was cheering for her, which made Hermione once again roll her eyes. The other girls from Beauxbatons however looked like they were going to cry. The only male student they brought to Hogwarts was whispering harshly to them, it looked like from here he was telling them to pull themselves together and cheer for their classmate. Zane chuckled when he saw the guy pinch the bridge of his nose and look towards the ceiling, as if he praying for someone to just strike him with lighting. Zane leaned over and whispered to Fred. "I feel sorry for the Beauxbaton's bloke could you imagine having to deal with all those girls constantly." Fred looked over at Zane,"your looking at all wrong mate." He said with an eyebrow wiggle. By the time he looked at back a Dumbledore he already had the last parchment in his hand.

"The Hogwarts Champion is........Cedric Diggory!"

Zane clapped along with all the Hogwarts students but the Slytherins. This time it Zane who got the raised eyebrow from Marcus, and just like Marcus he mouthed later. Zane and Marcus hadn't been able to talk much in the last few weeks so he hadn't gotten a chance to tell him about his friendship with Cedric. It didn't matter to Zane if anyone knew he was friends with a Slytherin, but it could cause some problems for Marcus with his house and possibly his family. So they kept their friendship pretty tight lipped. Dumbledore had walked away from the podium and had begun to shake hands with Karkaroff when the goblet once again turned red and shot out another parchment. Dumbledore picked it up and read the name,

"Harry Potter."

Zane started shaking his head no, he looked over at the twins who were looking pale, and this did nothing to calm Zane's nerves.

"Harry come here please," called Dumbledore. Zane had forgotten how to move until Ginny had pushed him up and away. He made his way over to Dumbledore, "but sir I wasn't here, I didn't....I wasn't here!"

"I know Harry, but right now I need you to join the other champions, we will be there in a moment."

As Zane walked out the hall he caught sight of Marcus, he look worried. "Oliver," he mouthed knowing Marcus would understand. He would contact Oliver and have him come as soon as possible; Zane knew Oliver was his only alibi, well him and his teammates, but he knew the word of some muggles was not going to help him now. He shakily made is way into room that the champions were in and slid down the wall. He put his head in his hands and wondered what he did so wrong to deserve everything he's been through.

"Zane?" Cedric asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do zey need us back into ze hall?" Fleur asked.

Zane shook his head no. Madame Maxime, the two Headmasters, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Ludo Bagman, and the minister all came rushing into the room. With Professor Moody hobbling behind them.

Karkaroff crossed the room and pointed down at Zane like he was a dirty garment left on the floor. "He might have not been here Dumbledore, but he still could have asked one of his friends to put his name in the goblet." The other three champions gasped.

"Vhat is going on?" Krum asked.

"The most outstanding thing has happened." Ludo clapped. "There is a fourth Champion!"

"Zis little boy, 'e will be competing?" That made Zane angry he wasn't a little boy.

Snape started stalking towards him. "You went to far this time Potter! Look at all the trouble you have caused!" Snape hissed. Karkaroff wasn't far behind Snape and was closing in on him as well. Zane didn't like being this close to people who were that angry so he tried to back up, but there was no escaping. Zane was pushed up against the wall blocked in by them. "Who did you ask to put your name in the goblet BOY?!" He roared. With the close threatening presence and boy being screamed Zane started having a flashback of his Uncle. He throw his arms over his head and started begging for his uncle to stop. Karkaroff backed up but Snape's sneer just grew more intense. He closed in the two steps between them and picked him up by his robes and shook him. "Stop pretending boy, it will get you no attention here!"

"STOP!" Oliver who had just walked in to the room screamed. "LET HIM GO!"

"Why should I listen..."

"Severus." Dumbledore said. "Now."

Snape let Zane go and stormed out the room. Oliver walked over to Zane and grabbed his arm and started to him lead him out.

"Where do you think your taking him?" Karkaroff yelled. "He has yet to give any answers."

Oliver glared at them all, "and he won't be in this state. We will be back, we require some privacy."

Oliver lead Zane back out into the hall, luckily it was empty. Oliver gently pushed Zane down against the wall, and then sat down next to him with their knees barely touching. He kept quiet to not startle him; all he could do now is wait for Zane to come back out of it on his own. He had a good deal of experience in handling Zane's flashbacks and nightmares. Zane hardly had them anymore, but his first year at Hogwarts, between trolls and possessed teachers, was rough on him. They were almost non existent in his second until he faced a Basilisk and Tom Riddle. In third year the school was crawling with dementors, and they affected his friend very badly because of all the horrors Zane went through when he was younger. Zane had told Oliver about his past during his first year, and Oliver thought it was amazing that someone could go through all that and still be a strong as Zane is. He did of course end up with a few quirks from it like the nightmares, flashbacks, his constant need to look over his shoulder, and his severe trust issues, but who wouldn't have. Even though Zane had a lot of friends, he didn't actually trust many of them. As far as Oliver knew himself and Flint are the only ones Zane has ever told about his past. _Ugh Flint, I'm going to have to tell that stupid troll thank you, for contacting me about what happened,_ thought Oliver. The Christmas of Oliver and Zane's second year his parents had given them both watches that you could send messages to the other wearer. After Zane met Marcus and they became friends he bought another watch to spell into their set. When Marcus and Oliver said it was unnecessary to link their watches, they would never have a need to talk to one another Zane just shrugged them off and said they might if something every hapens to him. _Guess he was right._ Oliver looked over at Zane to see him lift his head up and stand up with his back pulled straight. They never talked about the flashbacks, or nightmares it was important to Zane to hold his head up high and prove he was strong. Oliver didn't think he had anything to prove, certainly not to him who knew about his past, but he would never force Zane to do otherwise. Oliver stood up as well and they walked back into the room. It was obvious that everyone had been arguing the entire time they were gone.

"It's a magical binding contract I am afraid he has to compete," said Fudge who sitting in a chair with his shoulders slumped over and looked unnaturally pale.

"Should someone check on ze the boy, 'e did not look vairy good when 'e left." Madame Maxime said.

"I'm sure it was all a ploy to get away from here and get their story straight! How did that other boy even know to come, he was not in the hall. If they are not guilty then how did he know where we were?" Karkaroff asked trying to sound smarter than he actually was.

Zane stood up straight and got a look of determination in eyes. "There is no story to get straight; I did not put my name in end of story. Nor did I ask anyone to put my name in the goblet. Oliver knew we were here because another friend contacted him with the details of the situation. I was with Oliver all night and he would have noticed if I went missing. So I knew I would need him to come clear my name, but I can see now that will not be enough for you. I'm willing to take veritaserum if it will all make you believe me and allow me to get to bed faster. If that's okay with you Minister I know the use of it has to be approved."

Fudge, who was off at the side looking like he had no idea to what was going on, jerked his head up at the mention of his name. "Why yes of course Harry, if that is what you want to do."

"Very well Harry I will call Professor Snape back."Dumbledore sent off his patronous to Snape. It didn't take long for Snape to walk in with a clear crystal vial in his hand.

"Glad to see you decided to get the truth out him." Said Snape who looked entirely too pleased. Zane sat down in a chair and held his tongue out.

"Actually Severus Harry volunteered to use veritaserum." Dumbledore told him while walking up beside Zane. "Put the drops on his tongue and then I shall question him." Snape did as he was told and then stepped back with a sneer on his face.

"What is your name?"

"Hadrian Zane Knox"

"What is the name you were born with?"

"Harry James Potter"

"When is your Birthday?"

"June 1st"

"When is your actual birthdate?" Dumbledore said with a bit of a huff.

"I don't know, no one has ever told me." Several gasp were heard throughout the room.

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No"

"Did you ask any of the older students, or professors to put your name in the goblet?"

"No"

"Severus the antidote please." Snape gave Zane the antidote and then raceed out of the room as fast as possible. No apologies, not that Zane was expecting one.

"If he did not put his name in the goblet than who did?" Karkaroff asked.

"Someone I'm sure zat wanted to give Hogwarts two bites of ze apple." Madame Maxime said.

"Or someone that wanted the boy dead." Grunted Moody speaking for the first time since the whole fiasco started. He rolled his eye when everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"Of course he would think this was all connected with a plot of some sorts. The crazy paranoia of this man is ridiculous." Karkaroff snorted.

"It's not paranoia if people are actually out to get you!" Moody barked. "It would take a powerful wizard to hoodwink an artifact like the goblet, this goes way past that of a mere school rivalry or plot to cheat."

"Not my problem," said Zane.

Madame Maxime stared at him as if she was trying to dissect him. "It is not your problem if someone wanted to c'eat, or if someone wants you dead?" She asked.

"You said I have to compete no matter what correct?" When he saw their nods he continued, "then it does not matter to me finding them will not help the situation I am currently in. Someone out for my blood isn't exactly a new idea to me, so by now I'm used to it. I have had a long day so if you don't mind I would like to head to bed now."

"Of course Harry, just let Bagman here go over some details about the first task, and then you can all head to bed."

As soon as Bagman gave the information Zane took off with Oliver and the other champions on his heels.

"Now I think this situation calls for a nightcap, and maybe we can come up with a few ideas about how this happened." The Headmaster said to the remaining occupants of the room.


	9. Story of His Past

Zane practically ran out in the hall, he took a few steps toward the direction of Gryffindor tower and then turned around a few times, before he set his sights on the doors of the castle, and ran out them.

"Zane wait!" Yelled Oliver but he was too late, Zane had already fled from the castle.

"That bad?" Marcus Flint asked as he stepped out of shadows. Everyone but Oliver was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Worse, Snape caused a flashback, and in the end he volunteered to take veritaserum just so he could leave." Oliver replied.

"Look Flint I don't know why your here, but Zane is my friend and if you think for one minute I'm going to let you insult him and make this worse for him your dead wrong!" Cedric snarled while pointing his wand at Marcus.

"Piss off pretty boy, if you spent less time combing your hair and more thinking you would have realized that's not why I am here." Marcus said with disdain.

Oliver elbowed Marcus. "Do you have to insult everyone to always make your point?"

"No only you, you pillock and people who annoy me." The Slytherin answered looking smug.

"Then why are you here Flint?" Cedric, who lowered his wand asked.

"I believe he is friends with Knox. He stuck up for him during the feast and knew to much for someone who didn't know him personally," answered Viktor.

Marcus nodded usually he would have made a tacky comment but he actually liked Krum after watching him put Malfoy in his place. _Apparently the mindless quidditch star thing is an act,_ thought Flint. Oliver gave Marcus a skeptical look; he had noticed there was not biting retort made which was wildly out of character for the Slytherin.

"You and Zane are friends?" Cedric asked with an air of disbelief.

Marcus snarled and got in Cedric's face. "Is it that hard to believe I have friends Diggory?"

"Yes." Oliver answered before Cedric could reply. "Now back to what we're going to do about Zane."

"Well I for one see no reason to concern myself with a boy 'oo is throwing a tantrum." Fleur said with her nose in the air. "It is a honor to be chosen as a champion. If you want to waste your time be my guest." She said as she walked out the doors to return to the carriages.

"You know nothing about him you chit!" Flint yelled and started to take off after her.

Oliver grabbed his shoulder. "Leave it; we have more important things to do." Marcus shrugged off Oliver's hand with a nod. "Two goals? One for each of us to block?" Marcus nodded and they both started to make their way to the pitch where they knew their friend would be.

"Wait where are you going, and what can I do to help?" Cedric asked while running after them. Viktor walked up behind him.

"We." Krum corrected. "What can we do?" Cedric and Oliver both grinned at him, and Marcus snorted.

"Great more strays." Flint grunted.

Oliver led the way to the pitch. "That depends do you know anything about football?" He asked after a while.

Cedric shook his head no while Victor shrugged. "I have seen some games."

"Right would you rather keep goal or try to block him, Marcus can do either while I only ever keep."

"I vill block him." Viktor said.

Marcus snorted. "You'll try," he said with a smug smirk on his face. When they made it there they saw Zane had taken off his outer robes and was sprinting around the pitch.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cedric asked.

"Yes transfigure some balls will ya? Lots of them Cedric, lots."

Marcus and Oliver got to work on transfiguring two goal post side by side with whatever they had in their pockets. Krum took off his Jacket and furs and transfigured his dress shoes into trainers. Cedric began picking up rocks and making them into balls. "Right we will call him over and let him kick some goals in while Flint and I keep. That's where you come in Cedric. Once he's calmed down a bit we will move one goal post to the other end and Viktor you come in and try to block him."

Everyone nodded. "Flint you call him, you’re the only one who can get through to him when he's like this."

"It's because he knows I'm not some weakling Gryffindor who is above yelling at his arse." He said. "ZANE! Get your bloody ass over here right now!" Zane stopped looked over at them narrowed his eyes and then ran towards them.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Get in front of the goal posts and try to score if you can." He taunted. "Diggory roll the next ball the minute he kicks one, keep them coming fast, don't wuss out on us!" Zane who saw Marcus’s taunt as a challenge did just as he was told. As soon a Cedric had rolled the ball over he kicked it towards Marcus's head, who just barely moved in time, but by moving he let the ball in.

"Got to do better than that Flint," laughed Oliver. Who had just blocked an attempt at his own goal. "Come Zane I've seen better kicks from your sister!"

Zane narrowed his eyes and yelled over at Cedric, "Roll them two at a time!" He started attacking the balls with more aggression than his two friends had ever seen. When he started kicking more balls than Cedric could produce Oliver yelled for a time out and made Marcus move his goal to the other end.

"All right Marcus you keep goal for Krum, I'll take Zane." Marcus moved his post than took a seat right inside of his goal and lite a cigarette. Viktor gave him affronted look as he took the field, but after they started playing Viktor wondered if he should be sitting down, it wasn't as if he doing much else. The big cranky guy in the green tie must have felt sorry for him because ten minutes in he yelled switch and took his place. He was definitely better than Viktor, but still stood no chance against Zane. Finally after what seems like forever for everyone Zane fell on the ground panting. As soon as Oliver and Marcus had seen he was finished they both collapsed. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath Zane let out a breathy chuckle. Cedric and Viktor had jogged over and were looking at Zane with awe.

"Thanks," said Zane. "I needed that."

"Yeah well I hope it was bloody well worth it."Marcus grunted rolling on to his back. "I'm going to bruise something awful, and you’re going to have to explain to Wood's mummy why he is bruised as well. Come on lets go to the stands and you can have a smoke, just one I don't want to listen to your "agent" bitch and moan at me."

Zane got up and helped Marcus stand, Cedric walked over to Oliver and did the same. They all walked towards the stands and started climbing. Zane and Marcus stopped two behind the rest of them so they could smoke without being rude and blowing it in everyone's face. Well Zane did, Marcus didn't care about being rude and only went because he wasn't going to sit by anybody but Zane. After he sat down Zane stretched out his legs, and held out his hand. Marcus got his pack out took two cigarettes out handed Zane one and placed the others between his lips. He then fished out his lighter lite his, and passed it over; after Zane was through he passed it back.

Zane took a long drag and then blew it out. "Thanks, I mean it." He then looked over to Viktor and said,"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Hadrian, or Zane Knox."

"Yes I know my Grandfather is a huge fan. I am Viktor Krum."

"Yes I know my friends here are huge fans." He said pointing at Oliver and Marcus.

"Do you two play quidditch?" Viktor asked.

"Actually we all do,” answered Cedric.

"What positions do you play?"

"Pretty boys a seeker."Marcus said with a sneer.

"Watch it Marcus that my position Victor's as well you’re out numbered mate." Zane said with a shove of his shoulder.

"Never said anything was wrong with the position." He grunted. "It just those that win because someone falls off their broom because of dementors!"

"I asked for a rematch!" Cedric shouted.

"Calm down both of you, Marcus you know it wasn't his fault it was mine." Marcus tried to interrupt but Zane just shook his head. "No it was I shouldn't have flown so high when I knew what kind of affect they had on me. Now let's change the subject before Oliver tries to drown himself in the shower again."

Viktor picking up that it was a sore subject asked what position Marcus and Oliver played.

"Chaser."Marcus said at the same time Oliver said, "keeper." The both glared at each other.

"Are you two not friends?" Krum asked.

"Hell no," yelled out Marcus and Oliver at the same time, causing them to glare at each other again.

Zane laughed, "These two tossers hate each other with everything that they are."

"Then how did you become friends?" Cedric asked.

"None of your business prat."

"Marcus don't be rude." Zane admonished.

He grunted. "I am rude."

"I've been friends with Oliver since first year, I'm sure you knew that though." Cedric nodded. "I met Marcus out here on the pitch in the wee hours of the morning when the rest of the lazy arses were still in bed. I couldn't sleep so I came out here to run some drills, and Marcus joined me." He said with a shrug. "It's really not all that fascinating, just happened. Then you joined this little ragtime team Cedric two months ago without even knowing what you were getting your self into. Congratulations! You get to put up with those two arguing constantly. And now our newest member Viktor." He said with a grin.

"Me, but you do not know me, how could you possibly vant me as friend." He asked confused.

"Easy." Zane toss his head towards Marcus. "This git likes you and he never likes anyone, so if he okay with you well that's good enough for me.

 Marcus shrugged. "He put Malfoy in his place."

Zane chuckled and clapped his hands. "Someone please tell me this story!"

Once Marcus was finishing telling the story, Zane bursted out laughing. "What I would have given to be there to see the look on his face!"

Zane who had a tendency to never stay still for long got up and moved off the stands, and grabbed a ball. He started bouncing it on his knees and head to just see how long he could keep going.

"You can't possibly be ready to play again!" Cedric said. "Aren't you tired?"

This time Oliver snorted. "He could go forever."

Zane laughed. "There was a time, before they forced me to come here that this was all I did all day, and every day."

"Vhat do you mean forced?" Viktor asked.

"I mean I never wanted to come here, I was happy where I was." Zane caught the ball and looked over at the Cedric and Viktor as if he was deciding something; then he looked over at Marcus and Oliver and inclined his head back towards them.

"Krum, yes. Not the prat Hufflepuff I don't trust him."Marcus crossed his arms.

"Don't trust him or don't like him Flint?" Oliver asked.

"Same bloody thing."Marcus muttered, and Zane looked over at him. "Fine don't like him."

"I am completely trustworthy." Cedric said while glaring at Flint.

"Okay I'm going to tell you something that only a handful of people know, please don't interrupt if you have questions wait till I'm finished it’s hard to talk about." After seeing their nods he climbed up the stands and sat back down by Marcus. "Hand me another fag this is going to be hard enough to get through."

"Zane you really shouldn't have a..."

"Let him have it." Marcus hissed while lighting one up and handing it over to Zane.

Cedric looked over at Zane. "Your freaking me out mate it can't be that bad can it?"

"Worse." Marcus said while lighting his own cigarette.

"The truth about my childhood has been greatly exaggerated by everyone in this world. The rumors about me living with my relatives that worship the ground I walk on couldn't be farther from the truth. After Voldemort killed my birth parents Dumbledore sent Hagrid to come and collect me. My so called godfather was more worried about avenging my parent’s betrayer than he was about me, so he handed me off. Hagrid then took me to Dumbledore who left me on my relative’s doorstep with a note to my aunt that her sister had been killed, and she needed to take me in for theirs and my protection. I don't remember a lot from the first couple of years, but I remember things from when I turned four. Not that I knew I was four at the time. My birth was something that was never celebrated in that house. I learned how to cook, clean, and do chores at a very young age. The minute I could step up on to a stool if I remember correctly. I also slept in a cupboard under the stairs while my cousin had two bedrooms, one for him, one for the mountains of toys he had. The only thing I was ever given was handed down to large clothes since my cousin was always a baby whale. They never fed me, and my uncle used me as his punching bag. They called me boy and freak; I thought my name was Boy Freak." He said with a haunted look in his eye. "I never knew it at the time, but they hated magic and anything to do with it. They told me my parents were drunks that died in car crash, and my father was a lazy sod who lived off the money that other hard working normal people earned. One day when I was five I messed up real bad."

"You did nothing wrong!" Marcus hissed.

"Okay sorry, no more interrupting."

"No more blaming yourself then Zane." Oliver said.

Zane nodded."My cousin and his friends made up this game called freak hunting, it's were they chased me to beat me up. Well I hadn't ate in about two days, and my back was bruised up pretty bad from the last throttling I had received and when Dudley caught up with me I knew I couldn't run anymore. So I started wishing, wishing so hard that I could be somewhere, anywhere that he couldn't get to me. There was a loud crack and next thing I knew I'm sitting in a tree starring down at him. I was elated; he couldn't climb a tree if his life depended on it. The excitement was short lived though because he started calling for his mother and telling her I had done something strange. When she came into the yard yelling at me to get down while waving her bloody frying pan I panicked. I had one to many hits to the head with thing to not have a proper fear of it. I unknowingly made it worse for myself at the time by staying up in that tree, but I mean I was five living in a tree sounded pretty wicked at the time. I stayed up there all day, and when my uncle pulled in the driveway from work I knew I was in for it. He came out and yelled for while flinging tons of insults and threats at me, but I still refused to come down. He finally left and I thought I had won. I really felt like I was safe up in my little tree. I was wrong. He came back with a long metal rod and started stabbing around the tree branches with it; I fell out when I tried to avoid it, and got the beating of my life that night. I must have passed out for a bit because when I woke back up my uncle was in the house arguing with my aunt. He thought he had went to far this time, and he sure I was going to die, so they decided to get rid of me. Was better that way he assured me as he was stuffing me in the trunk of his car, it would raise to many suspicions to take me to a hospital, or if I died there in their home. So he left me in the middle of London with all the rift raft to die. Luckily I met a nice group of homeless ladies who took turns taking care of me. They found me scraps to eat, and any time they could steal painkillers they gave me some to help with the pain. It wasn't easy living on the streets, and most of those ladies didn't make it through the winter that year. So I was one my own for a bit, but I eventually got better and was able to start taking odd jobs helping make deliveries, or even getting paid to tail a person for a day and report back what they did. I made friends with some other kids who were living two streets from mine, and they taught me how to play football. I played constantly, couldn't get enough of it. I lived on the streets for two bloody years though, and it can change a bloke. I watched my friends die from not enough food, or from a cold that went to far because we didn't have the proper medicine. I spent a lot of nights hungry and cold, because everyone looks down on street rats and no one is willing to give a helping hand. There were also the turf wars that happened between other groups of homeless kids who had been run out of their spot, so they came to run us out of ours. You learned how to fight quickly because the youngest and the weakest always get taken out first. My friend Jackson died in one of those fights, knife wound to the side, he was 15 years old. He always had more faith than I did that I would make it out. Said there were the lucky ones that were going to go somewhere and be somebody, and I was one of them. When he was dying he told me take his ball, and go be a lucky one. I still have it, the ball. I...just....I couldn't..." Zane looked away to cover up the tears he had in his eyes. He felt Marcus put his hand on his shoulder. "When I was seven I got a job at the corner store making deliveries for the old man that ran it. It was there that I saw this poster advertising a football camp. I knew there was no way they could possibly want me to attend, I mean I was this scrawny dirty kid dressed in the same clothes I had been dumped in two years prior, and before you ask yes my cousin was that large. Two years and his clothes still hung off me. I always used my money on food, and medicine when I needed it, so I had never replaced them. The clothes still had old blood stains on them that were covered by grim and filth. Thinking on it now I must have stank something awful; it's probably why none of the other kids would go near me. There was this one coach though, he sat down and asked me about forms that needed to be sign by my parents. Of course I didn't have any and told him so, when he found out I was living on the streets he asked me to go with him to his home to eat. I thought why not what do I really have to lose, I can always run away and find my group and then never go back to that camp again. When he took me to his home his wife made me the first decent meal in my life, when I told her as much she cried. I was worried I had offended her in some way and started to leave, but she told I had done nothing wrong. They offered for me to take a shower, a shower! It was the first one I could ever remember having. My relatives usually just turned the hose on me. I still remember the day they asked me to live with them, to be their son. They gave me a name, a proper name, and a home with my own room, my very own bed. They adopted me a year later on the anniversary of the day they first met me. Threw me a birthday party said we celebrate my birthday every year on that day, since I had no clue when my actual birthday was. I know people here think I'm being cruel when I deny the Potter name, they think I'm insulting their sacrifice, but I'm not I'm just trying to honor the ones that gave me everything I never thought I'd have. It wasn't until Dumbledore came with my Hogwarts letter that I found out I was wizard or what actually happened to my birth parents. He came in acting like some saint grandfather that was there to give me the best news ever, but he made a horrible impression on my mother by suggesting I go back to my relatives. When I refused my invitation to go to Hogwarts he started coughing up information real fast. All about Voldemort and how he didn't think he was really dead. Said I needed to learn to protect myself and Hogwarts was the place to do it. At first I hated everything to do with this place, but then I got on the team and met Oliver and things weren't as bad, but with trolls, and professors that have the dark lord on the back of their head I found myself deep into trouble I didn't want any part of. Then second year Ginny was taken into the chamber, and as a parselmouth I was the only one who could get her. Battling a giant basilisk with a sword left me with more nightmares than I want to admit. Like I said I met Marcus in third year, and right away felt like I could trust him, dunno why just did. The grounds were crawling with dementors that year, and they seemed to take a liking to me. Plus I met my "criminal" godfather, who wasn't actually a murderer just someone who expected me to be someone I wasn't. He was one of those that was highly insulted by the fact I refused my birth name. Saved him from being kissed by a hundred dementors and haven't heard from him since. Let me just say now that I don't want your pity, I hate it, so please don't look at me like I'm broken, because I can assure you I'm not." He finished while leaning slightly on Marcus. There was a chance Cedric and Viktor could want nothing to do with him now that they knew the truth, so he needed the silent support of someone he knew would stand by him no matter what. He had turned his face to the side; he didn't want to see rejection on their faces if it was coming.

Oliver had his head turned as well, because he had tears in his eyes. He didn't want Zane to mistake them for pity; it was just pure sadness for his friend. The only person to not write him off the moment his quidditch talk got be to much. The only one to think there was more there than just a dumb jock. His one true friend. Marcus looked angry like he did the first time he heard this story. Just like Oliver he felt Zane was his one true friend. Everyone else calls him stupid, violent, or even a troll behind his back (no one is brave enough to say it to his face) even his own family thinks he will never amount to much. But not Zane, he treated him like a real person from the start, didn't run away because he was huge, a "slimy snake", or because he had a few violent outbursts every once in awhile. Truth was he was in love with Zane, but knew had no chance when it came to him. Especially not with Wood always around him, and now pretty boy had been added to the list of people he couldn't compete with. He had loved him from that very first morning he caught him out on the pitch running drills and it made his blood boil to think of those monsters hurting him like they had.

"I do not pity you, I respect you." Said Viktor. "You are very strong, most people couldn't have survived what you have. It is a honor for you to call me your friend." Zane jerked his head towards him and nodded, his throat had tightened up and he didn't trust himself to speak.

"I also don't pity you, but I am sorry you ever had to go through that. That you still are with this tournament now. I always wrote the rumors that you hated the wizarding world off as false, but I see that they are true, and understand why." Cedric's face morphed into a face full of fury. "They abandoned you, and now scramble around as if they own you, or as if you owe them something."

"Yes, that’s exactly right. I didn't feel abandoned at first, but coming to a world where everyone has know your name for 11 years, and you didn't have one until you were 7 can certainly make you feel like that. I know Voldemort is going to return, I've had too many run ins with him in some form to not. I also know that there this is no way for me to avoid being part of the conflict, but I can tell you this as soon as I do my part I'm gone. I'll never step foot into this world again. My friends will all know where to find me of course, so no worries there I won't abandon those that I care for, but I need to leave I don't belong here."

"I will help in any way I can Zane I promise." Cedric said.

"I vill as vell." Viktor agreed.

"Okay so he might grow on me." Marcus said.

"What that's all it takes?! I've been standing by Zane longer than you have and I certainly have never started to grow on you!" Oliver cried out.

"Yes, but I hate you, I merely disliked him."

"Prats." Mumbled Zane. "Well we all might want to head to our respective place of dwelling; I'm surprised a search party hasn't been called yet. Plus I'm not sure how we could explain this if asked"

Victor snorted, "Karkaroff is too afraid of me to make me explain myself."

"Hufflepuffs will have created some kind of cover story." Cedric said as getting up and stretching.

Oliver looked at Zane with wide eyes."Yes I should get back mother and father will probably waiting up, they knew I left because something happened to you so they are most likely worried. After everything they heard about in the past I'm sure their imagination has run wild."

Zane chuckled as he walked down the stands behind everyone,"well tell them I'm fine just entered into a deadly tournament is all, by most likely someone who wants me well...dead. I myself will probably get the third degree the minute I walk into the commons."

When they made it right out side the main doors everyone went their separate ways except Zane, Cedric, and Marcus. They walked into the castle and down the main hall. This is where Cedric said his goodbyes and turned around a corner. Leaving Zane and Marcus alone in the quiet hall. "I'm sure no one even noticed I left." Marcus said quietly.

_I hate that he feels that way, I always notice him,_ he thought. It was just then that everything started to make a lot more sense. The instant trust he had for Marcus, the way he felt safe with him above all others, and the nagging feeling the other night when he said he didn't fancy anyone. He did have feelings for someone, he liked Marcus. At first he didn't know quite what to do about this realization, but one look at Marcus's sad face and any idea of fleeing and not taking a chance was gone. Zane turned to face Marcus and closed the space in between them. He put his hand on Marcus cheek and said, "I notice you, I've always have."

Marcus gave a surprised smile and leaned in and kissed him. It was brief and sweet, and more than Marcus could have ever hoped for. "Yeah I know." He said and leaned his forehead against Zane's. "I know, and you’re the only one I need to notice."

Zane relaxed into Marcus's arms. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out."

"That's okay, I'm just happy you do, I mean like me as well. I never thought I mean you’re so...your beautiful and I'm just a troll with a violent temper. My own family doesn't even like me, how was I supposed to know you would."

Zane frowned; he pulled Marcus into another kissed, one that was fiery and full of passion. He poured all his feelings for him into that kiss. "Marcus you’re not a troll, don't you see to me you’re beautiful, you’re safe. I've never felt safer in my whole life as what I do when I'm with you. I feel less panicked when I'm with you, like I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder for someone who is going to attack me. It doesn't matter to me who likes you, or what their opinions of you are, all that matters is that I like you. And so what if your family can't see the amazing person in front of them than that's their loss. I'm sure that my family will love you enough to make that not matter anymore. They did for me."

Marcus smiled a real genuine smile, it wasn't frightening or smug, it was full of happiness, and Zane vowed to make him smile like that as much as he possibly could.


	10. Big Mistake

When Zane entered the common rooms he noticed his group of friends sitting by the fires waiting for him. Everyone had already gone up to bed, but the twins, Dean, Ginny, Hermione, and surprisingly Neville. Zane and Neville had never been super close, but there was no animosity between them either. When the portrait shut he suddenly had six pairs of eyes on him. He walked over and sat between the twins on the sofa.

"Oh Zane thank goodness we were worried." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate,"  
"with how livid"  
"Snape looked we"  
"were afraid he finally"  
"chopped you up"  
"and used you"  
"for potion ingredients."

Zane snorted, "No he would never do that. It would mean he couldn't yell at me if the potion came out wrong."

"So what happened Zane?" Ginny asked.

"I went into the room, and all hell broke lose. Professors yelling, Minster Fudge looking like he had seen a ghost, that git Bagman going on about how wonderful the whole thing is, and I got accused of cheating."

"But you weren't even here from the opening to the closing of the goblet!" Dean said.

"They accused me of asking an older student to put my name in. Eventually I got sick of the whole thing I asked for some veritaserum to clear my name."

"But doesn't that have to be approved by the ministry before it can be administered?" Neville asked.

"Fudge? He agree to it Zane?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, honestly the man was so shaken up I think he would have agreed to just about anything to get out of there. If you ask me there is something going on with that, I mean he couldn't have been that freaked out about an extra name coming out of the goblet. Seems a little odd to me."

"So what happened after you proved you didn't do it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah you were gone for a long time, its way past curfew." George added.

"They started arguing about who did, and what was their reason could be for doing so, cheating or to lead me to my immediate doom. I didn't actually care though, finding the person responsible isn't my biggest problem right now, and I actually think they should do some work for once instead of putting it on my shoulders. I would have been back sooner, but I just got so mad, and ran towards the pitch to blow of some steam. Oliver, Cedric, Victor and one of my friends from Slytherin actually followed me out there, and helped. Cedric transfigured some balls and rolled them to me while the others tried to block them. Then we sat around and talked for a while, and I headed back up here. What about here, what happened on this side of things while I was gone?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject. They were his friends but he didn't trust them like he did the other four.

"Well for the most part no believes you put your name in the goblet, but there is a small group that actually thinks you did." Hermione said.

"Let me guess your brother is one of them?" He asked while looking at the twins.

"Yes and the rest of our dorm mates." Neville answered. "That's actually why I'm here, I wanted to warn you that they are planing on teaching you a lesson, their words not mine."

"Great." Zane grimaced.

"Try not to worry about it to much Zane, I don't think there is much they can do, they know you excel far past them in jinxes and curses, and you could easily get them back if they tried anything." Ginny said.

"You give them"  
"and their brain"  
"capacity to much"  
"credit Gin"  
"they will still"  
"try. However"  
"when they do"  
"we will show them" interjected Zane.  
"why you don't"  
"don't mess with"  
"anyone that is"  
"a part of"  
"the greatest group of pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts." All three of them finished together.

"Blimey mate its creepy enough when they do it, but you joining in with them is just plain scary." Dean winced.

Everyone started laughing. "Well I guess we should head up, it's already pretty late, and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Everyone agreed and bid each other goodnight and the boys headed to their side and the girls to theirs. They climbed the stairs, and Neville, Dean, and Zane stopped at their dorm while the twins continued up. When they walked in it was quiet and the curtains were drawn on each of the beds minus three. It was dark but there just enough light for Zane to see the disaster that was his area. The curtains were ripped off the post and lying around his bed, all of his belongings were spread on the floor and a lot of them were destroyed. He saw pictures of him and his family ripped into pieces and placed to spell cheater on his trunk. His robes he could tell had been destroyed by magical means, and there would be no hope in repairing them. Luckily all of his Arsenal things were in his gym bag that he kept on him at all times. To top it all off on his bed was the word freak spelled out in green glowing paint. Neville and Dean were horrified, they knew they others had threatened to teach him a lesson but this was way farther than they ever thought they would go. Zane's shoulders tensed when he read the word on his bed. No one in his dorm knew about his past, but they knew that word bothered him. Before he learned silencing charms, they had all heard him say it few times in his sleep when the nightmares of Vernon got to bad.

"Zane I'm so..." Neville started but stopped when he saw Zane put his finger up to his lips and point to the two other beds. He threw up a silencing and disillusion spell around the whole area.

"You never know if they're still awake. Don't apologize it's not your fault Neville, you stayed behind to warn me you could have never know they do this."

"Do we go get McGonagall?" Dean asked.

"No in some sick way it just be giving them what they want, they wanted me to be affected by this, and I'm not going to give them the satisfaction. Besides if we went to the professors now they constantly be watching me. I wouldn't be able to get revenge. Hand me your camera will you Neville?" Neville went a dug in his trunk found the camera and handed to Zane, who then took pictures of everything and gave it back. "Do me a favor and get those developed as soon as possible will you?" Neville nodded. "This way I can get some retribution and if they go crying it was me I can take them down as well." Zane then began to tidy up, he spelled his pictures to fix them selves and fly back into his album and frames, and he banished the paint from his bed while setting the curtains straight. He took any of his wizarding clothes that weren't ruined and folded them up and sent them to his gym bag. He then sent any of his other belongings that could be fixed and he didn't need daily to his trunk. He would have to contact his parents and let them know he needed to order new robes; he also needed to inform them of the tournament. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this night just kept getting longer and better. He studied his bed and wardrobe and made sure anything of importance was placed in his trunk; he then shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He transfigured a replica trunk and sent it to the end where his real one was before. He grabbed his backpack with his school things and playbook from under his bed. He was thankful for small mercies that they were to stupid to look under there for anything; he would have been pissed if something happened to his assignments, or his playbook. He threw his two bags over his shoulder and looked over at Dean and Neville. "You can go ahead and go to sleep, I'm going to go down to the commons to write a letter, so it can be sent out first thing, and I will be back when I'm finished. I will need to borrow some robes from one of if that's all right, I'll just add a lengthening spell to make them fit. When they wake up in the morning I don't want them to think of anything as off, act like nothing happened."

"Got it Zane." Dean said. "I'll stick the robes in your wardrobe before I go to sleep, that way it confuses them more when you go to get them as normal."

"Thanks mate. I will you see you both in the morning." He then left the room while leaving the spells up so no one other than Dean and Neville would know he left. He made his way into the common room, and took out his trunk. He looked at his watch for a moment and settled on a course of action. He set the dial to the letter M, and started speaking into it.

"Marcus are you awake?"

_I am now_

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you to do something for me."

_What is it?_

"Some Gryffindors decided to destroy my things tonight, to teach me a lesson against cheating."

_What?!? Who?_

"Doesn't matter I will tell you later, I already have revenge plan forming."

_First thing in the morning I want to know who and I want to hear about this plan!_

"Of course, of course. Right now I need you to hold onto my trunk there in Slytherin. I already fixed everything in there, and don't feel like doing it again if they decide to go for round two."

_Okay I can do that. How will you get it to me?_

Zane laughed and put the watch on hold for a second. "Dobby." He called.

"Yes Zane sir, you be calling for Dobby what can Dobby be doing to help his friend sir?" Dobby said hopping up and down.

"I need you to take this trunk to Marcus Flint in the Slytherin dorms. He is my friend and is going to watch it for me."

"Dobby can be doing that, yes he can sir." He grabbed ahold of the trunk and popped out. Zane took the watch off hold and just waited.

_Well that answered that question._

Zane laughed. "Thanks Marcus I'll fill you in tomorrow."

_You better._

Marcus closed the connection on his side. Zane chuckled Marcus wasn't the most pleasant person when woken up in the middle of the night. He got to work on his letter to his parents detailing everything that went on including the fact he would be owl ordering new robes and why. He grabbed a few catalogs and wrote down his order numbers and gave instructions for the owner to take money out of his vault. He was going to wait till morning to send them both off but decided it was important to get it off as soon as possible. So he called for Dobby once more and asked him two take the two letters to the owlery and send one to his parents, and the other off to the robe shop. Before he crawled into bed that night he took down his disillusionment spell, but kept the silencing one up. Last thoughts he had in his head before succumbing to sleep, was about all the horrific pranks he was going to play on his dorm mates.


	11. Prank Code

Zane's plan of acting like nothing was wrong with off swimmingly, he had went about his normal routine as usual the only difference was Marcus waiting for him on the pitch this morning wanting to be filled in. Zane couldn't remember a time when he has seen Marcus so angry, when he had finished telling him everything his dorm mates did to his things last night, Marcus started pacing and cursing. He called them all a bunch of hypocrites who obviously didn't mind foul play as long as it wasn't a Slytherin dishing it out. Then he told Zane that whatever he had planned to get them back that he wanted in, no going solo with only the Weasley demons, he wanted them to pay. They shared a couple of kisses, and Zane sat tucked in between Marcus's legs until it was time to go inside. It was on his way to the great hall that he noticed the harsh shoulder bumps, and glares from Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. They were passing out badges that said **Potter Stinks** and then morphed into saying **Support the Real Champion Cedric Diggory.** Zane snorted of course they use the wrong name. He walked in the Great Hall with his head held high and sat down beside the twins.

"A little birdie from the west told us you did some tidying up in the dorms last night Zaneykins." Fred said. A little birdie from the west always meant Dean, because of his obsession with West Ham. That means he must have told the twins about his things being destroyed this morning while he was working out.

"I do hope your dorm mates appreciated it." George said.

Zane smiled at them. "I do believe they have not seen all of my hard work yet, but I'm sure when they wake up and get dressed for the day they will be tickled _pink_."

"I do hope it's not the only cleaning you will be doing." George replied.

"Yes your so good at it Zane." Fred added.

"Of course not there are many **_bottles_** that need _**r**_ ** _emoving_** in the showers; I will get that done tomorrow to get it out of my **_hair_** _._ On Wednesday I will concentrate on the few **_female_** items that have somehow made their way into the dorms, the girls will probably appreciate having their **_makeover_** supplies back. On Thursday I really need to organize the **_love_** **_poem_** collection, dreadful writing really, **_Snape_** would especially hate it if he were ever to **_see_** it. Then last but not least on Friday I will take care of the **_spider_** and **_snake_** problem, some people think I'm **_imagining_** it, but those things are leaving **_trails_** everywhere."

"Sounds like a great plan mate do you need any help?" Fred said nodding discreetly letting Zane know his message was received.

"Yes I think we know just the spell for organizing poems." George added while also nodding his head.

"That would be wonderful mates I think tomorrow and Thursday are the only days I will be needing assistance. You wouldn't happen to have any cleaning **_potions_** for some of the bottles would you? Oh and I almost forgot a friend of mine will be needing to borrow one of my cloaks Tuesday night for a project he's working on Wednesday, please help me remember."

"We have just the right potion for cleaning those bottles leave it to us." Fred said.

George poured himself some pumpkin juice. "We will also have the commons all cleaned out Tuesday night, I know how you hate it when they become too cluttered."

In the time it took to fill in the twins on the agenda of prank week the Great Hall has started to fill. This meant when two boys, one Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finniagen, entered covered in bright pink clothes everyone was there to witness their embarrassment. The enchantment on their clothes would last all week, so would everything else they he had plan. It wouldn't matter what they tried, or who tired for that matter, not even Dumbledore himself could break through those charms. The Hall was roaring with laughter, even the Slytherins couldn't control them selves. Both of them started to march in his and the twins direction, just like he thought they would.

"Change them back." Ron roared.

"Hello Ronald, Seamus trying a new look?" Zane asked with the politest look on his face.

"Look we know it was one of you three so change them back or we will go to the professors." He snarled. Seamus just stood in the background looking a little worried. _That's good,_ thought Zane _, hopefully that will mean by the end of this week he will have learn not mess with me._

"I don't know" started Fred.  
"what you're" said George.  
"talking about." Finished Zane.

"We never prank without reason do we Fred, Zane?"

"No we do not George, is there a reason why you would get pranked Ronald?"

"A reason you'd like to share with everyone and the professors?" Zane asked.

Seamus tugged on Ron's arm. "Let's just go Ron it's not that bad, it could be worse."

Zane's eyes glinted as they walked away. "Oh yes it will be." He whispered. "The game is afoot."

"Oi enough with the Sherlock quotes Zane." Fred and George shouted at him..

"Sorry," he grinned. It was easy to see he was not sorry at all.

The rest of they day went by fast and the laughter that followed Ron and Seamus everywhere was music to his ears. It was even more hilarious watch all their teachers try to change the robes back to their original color, but fail. By the time Oliver had picked him up for practice he could not wipe the grin off his face. This led to questions from Oliver since he couldn't understand how someone who was illegally enter into a dangerous tournament could be so happy. When he finished explaining Oliver had a grin just like his own. _It's going to be a great week,_ he thought.


	12. Revelations

Zane went into the game on Saturday in a great mood thanks to the fantastic week he had. Only for it to be ripped into shreds when they conceded a 90th-minute equalizer to Liverpool and lost an outright lead in the Premier Leauge, as Leicester won their tittle challenge against Tottenham and we're now ranked above them. After the game Zane had refused all offers of drowning their lose in booze and went straight back to Hogwarts with Oliver, where he opted out of going to the Great Hall for dinner and instead made his way to the pitch to punish himself with an extra workout. This led Oliver to walking into the school to enter the Great Hall alone to inform Dumbledore of their arrival. When he walked through the doors several people had made their own conclusions of about the ending of the game and looked disappointed. He marched up the head table and stood in front of the Headmaster's center seat. "We have returned sir, I'm sorry to say Zane will not be here for dinner he is out on the pitch running some drills." 

McGonagall who was sitting by Dumbledore tsked. "No doubt punishing himself, how bad did they lose Oliver?" 

"It was not a loss Professor but a level game 3-3." Oliver said loud enough to carry through the whole hall.

"Then what is the problem my dear boy, it is not win, but I see no reason for him not celebrate." Dumbledore said looking confused. 

"Well you see sir they were ranked first in overall standings, but Leicester won an important game tonight. This means they are now the leaders." 

"I see well please make sure he eats at some point Oliver."

"Of course, Headmaster, Professors, and Foreign Delegates." He said with a respectful nod and turned around to exit the hall. When he made it out the doors he was surprised to see Cedric and Viktor behind him. 

"When did you....but you were sitting....and then you’re.....here?" He asked and scratched his head. 

"We have a friend to cheer up do ve not? 

Cedric nodded. "Yeah I would prefer if we could avoid a two day sulk this time." 

Oliver just snorted as reply and walked beside the other two guys to the pitch. When they got there however they were surprised to see Zane laughing at something Marcus was telling him.

"Guess he beat us to it." Cedric remarked. 

"But how?" A dumbfounded Oliver asked. "It's never that easy to pull him out of one of his losing funks, and I certainly have never seen him laugh so soon after one."

When they finished walking up to Zane he was just reaching out for a cigarette that was being handed to him from Marcus. 

"Quit giving him those!" Oliver hissed. "He can't run if he can't breathe properly!"

"Quit being such a mother-hen." Marcus snapped. "If he wants it he can have it."

"Hey guys still here incase you wanted to stop arguing about me like I wasn't." 

Marcus gave him a funny grin and handed over his lighter while Oliver kicked the ground and mumbled about stupid snakes.

"So how was everyone's dinner?" Zane asked. 

"Uhh good but with the way Oliver walked in we thought you were upset and needed some cheering up." Cedric answered.

"Oh I was at first, well I'm still pretty mad about it, but then Marcus came out here and talked some sense into my bloody skull. He's right it's only November not May, and Leicester will most likely get to comfortable at the top, so there's no reason to beat myself up to much." They also did more than talk, but they had agreed when their relationship first became something more not tell anyone just yet. Neither we're ashamed of the other, but just like with their friendship trouble could be stirred up for Marcus if it went public.

"I said at all you git." Marcus grumbled. 

"Yes well we all can't be perfect now can we? Anyways he was also filling me in on all the awful things Filch has been having Ron and Seamus do during their detentions this week."

Things got steadily worse for Ron and Seamus after Monday, they really should have expected it, there is no way you could pull what they pulled and only get off with pink clothes. The twins were a big help on Tuesday when they switched both their shampoos with a balding potion which starts to work an hour after it has been used. Imagine their shock when they were calming eating breakfast and their hair just starts falling down around them. Normally the effects of the potion can be fixed with a hair growing charm, but Zane had thought ahead and with a flick of his wand ensured the effects would last till he wanted them to. The sight of two bald guys in all pink was too much for a lot of the Gryffindors to handle including Neville and Dean who were sitting in front of them and had just taken a large gulp of pumpkin juice which was immediately spewed on them. It wasn't until Wednesday that they got down on their knees and begged the twins to make it all stop, Zane wasn't surprise they choose the twins instead of himself seeing as Ron thought he could get some sympathy from his brothers. All the twins did however was throw down a copy of the photo of Zane's things and walk away with a warning that it was not the only one. Apparently being changed into a bald headed woman with a pink woman's uniform to match was all they could take. Zane had to hand it Marcus he did a hell of a job with the gender swapping spell, he even gave himself a pat on the back for last minute idea of adding the extra humiliation of changing their pants to skirts. They certainly were not all that pretty to look at, and everyone but them had found it hilarious to watch them try, but fail to cover their new figures with robes. The professors were not at all happy with their new transformation, but without any proof, or way to change them back there was not much they could do. It was Thursday that found one Professor Snape at his wits end when they would not stop reciting love poems every time they saw him, and he kicked them out potions until they could stop their unintelligible rambling, plus a week of detention which Filch. Snape had even stop taking his meals in the Great Hall after lunch that day when Ron and Seamus got up on the house table and had started to yell out all of Shakespeare's love sonnets at him. However the best day was Friday, when they both woke up everyone in the dorms by screaming about the spiders (for Ron) and snakes (for Seamus) crawling all over them. They spent the rest of day screaming and running from the illusions of their worst fears following behind them. When they had awoken this morning and crept to the mirror with a look of trepidation on their face Zane couldn't help but laugh when it changed to a look of pure dumb astonishment. When they looked over at him leaning against the doorway already dressed in his football uniform he said, "I think we have an understanding now don't we?" They all but fell over themselves to assure him they did. 

"Wait a minute why would you be happy about their detentions? I mean they......you mean that was all you?" Cedric asked. 

"Zane gave a bow, "yes I did have a few helping hands however." He winked at Marcus. 

"And you as well? I thought it was just another Weasley twins prank."

"Yes I helped on Wednesday, by giving them a new but not pleasant makeover." Marcus smirked. "The whole idea was Zane's however, he came up with each and every day's event, and made sure each spell or potion would last no matter who tried to take them off." 

"Oh Fred and George did help too Cedric, they always have time to help their partner." Zane said while looking like the cat that got the canary.

"You’re the partner?! The one everyone in Hogwarts is sure they have, but no one knows theirs name? I feel like I'm standing in front of a legend. Some of their best pranks they say we're only pulled off because of you!" 

"What can I say I've never been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, even with the crumbs down my robes."

Viktor suddenly spoke up, "may I ask vhat those boys have done to earn your ire?"

Marcus growled loudly. "They trashed his side of the room, destroyed his things including his robes, he had to buy new ones! They ripped up his family pictures and spelled cheater on his trunk. They wrote......they wrote that awful word on his bed!! They deserved so much more than wh....." Zane put his hand on Marcus's shoulder. 

"It's okay Marcus they won't be messing with me ever again." He pulled the picture out of his gym bag and handed it to Viktor. "It's easier to just see for yourself than to explain."

Viktor took the picture and hissed. Cedric looked over his shoulder and did not have any better of a reaction.

"They are vithout honor; people like this are spat upon vhere I am from. Hov dare they destroy your things!"

"His things?! How dare they put that word on your bed! Do they know what it means to you? Please tell me they do not, because if they are that sick I'm going to do the little shits in myself."

"No Cedric they just know it bothers me. They have heard me utter in my sleep when I've had nightmares. It was before I learned silencing charms."

"That doesn't make it any better!" He cried out.

"He is right! I've been telling you all week to let me do more, but you keep refusing they are not good enough for you to protect." Marcus snapped out in frustration. 

"As have I." Oliver said. 

"I agree." Viktor snarled. 

"Everyone just calm down for second. Look I know your all upset I get it, but this was attack on me. Which means I needed to deal with it in my own way. It wasn't just about the pranks, a message was also sent and I believe it was read loud and clear."

"A message did you send a note or something?" Viktor asked. 

Zane laughed. "No not that kind of message. Let me ask you this, when things first started changing how many professors did they go crying to for help?"

"All of them." Marcus grunted. 

"And how many succeeded in removing my charms?"

"No one," answered Cedric. "Not even Dumble.....not even Dumbledore could remove them." He said as it dawned on him.

"You were sending a message that you are powerful, perhaps more powerful than even the Headmaster." Oliver said with awe. 

"Yes if you have ever payed attention you would know that the twins and I never prank without reason. There is always a lesson to be learned. The lesson this time was its important to know when you've been beaten." Zane said with a smirk.

After a few moments of staring at their friend like he was a completely different person Viktor brought up a subject he had been wondering about all week. "You have not said hov parents took you being entered in to this tournament."

Zane face morphed into a serious expression. "Not well the letter I received on Tuesday was short stating they wanted to hear all the details and would be attending practice that night. After they got all the facts my mum went into hysterics yelling about someone always wanting to kill her baby. It took hours for my father to calm her down enough to not floo to Hogwarts to and I'm quoting here "rip out Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and feed them to him." I can't be sure but if the wince he gave me when he saw me on Wednesday is anything to go by I would say she still wrote him on hell of a letter." 

"I think it's time for me to head to the dorms guys I have an essay for potions due tomorrow that isn't finished, your so lucky you don't have to worry about it anymore Zane.” Cedric said after looking at his watch. 

"Yes I will be going as vell I shall see you both at the ceremony tomorrow." 

"What ceremony?" Cedric and Zane asked. 

"You mean you have not been told about the veighing of the vands ceremony that vill be held tomorrow?" At seeing their looks of confusion Viktor continued. "They vill have someone come in to check our vands and make sure they are in vorking condition, so I vould break out the polish for them tonight. There vill also be press there for intervievs and pictures. I imagine you vould vant to be careful vith vhat you say Zane there could be some bad press because of your age, and hov you vere entered in this tournament to begin vith." 

"Well thanks for the heads up Viktor I will have to think of something."

"Yes thanks, are you coming up Zane, Marcus?" Asked Cedric

"Nah I'm going to stay and run some drills helps me think.”

"I'm staying as well."

"Alright, goodnight everyone."

"Yes goodnight." Viktor called out. 

After they left Zane started to kick the ball back and forth with Marcus while speaking to Oliver. "Any ideas? The press is bound to make me out to look like a cheater."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do have an idea."

"Well don't leaving me hanging on in suspense, out with it!"

"Well I think I as your agent should attend with you, and any interviews will have to be approved by me. I also think I should go ahead and leave, so I can stop by the ministry before our dear friend the Minister leaves for the night if he hasn't already. If he has I'll just make a quick stop in the morning." 

"Why would you need to stop by to see Fudge?"

"Why you ask? Every time a ministry official witnesses a questioning done with veritaserum there is paperwork that is filled out. I'll just get a copy to hand over to any reporters that might be there tomorrow." 

"Brilliant Oliver, really."

"Thanks, well I shall see you tomorrow at this ceremony."

Marcus walked over to where he was after Oliver left and placed his hand on Zane's cheek. "You really all right?"

"Yeah I mean it sucks to lose our first standing, but now I'm just more motivated to get it back."

"Good, come on let's get inside. You got a wand to polish, and if you want to try to tame that hair you better start tonight." Laughed Marcus. 

"Ahh come on Marcus it's not my fault I was born with an incurable birds nest on my head."

"I know, I've always liked the just shagged look anyways." he said with a grin.


	13. Passwords are Key

It was the day before the first task mid-afternoon and three nervous young men sat under a tree by the lake. The last week had been oddly calm at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Misery since the Weighing of the Wands. Oliver's plan had worked spectacularly when it came to the shark known as Rita Skeeter. The day after there was a lovely article printed about all the champions, especially Zane who was entered in by some unknown person, and was still forced to go ahead and compete. She even printed a copy of the paperwork that showed under veritaserum that he denied having anything to do with his name being entered in the goblet. This caused the last few Hufflepuff holdouts that still wore the Potter stinks badges, even after Cedric had told them to remove them, to take them off and throw them in the bins while making a public apology to Zane. Malfoy and his goons, who he had found out we're the creative masterminds behind the stupid things, were the only ones still wearing them. His relationship with Marcus had progressed, and the spent every spare moment alone snogging, and shagging. Zane might not have given the idea of sex with someone a lot of thought, but now that he had it with Marcus it took up of lot of his thinking space. He did some self-reflecting this week to try to figure out what he would be label as, gay or bi, but every time he tried to look at someone other than Marcus no matter the sex he had no reaction to them. Marcus was the only one that could distract his mind from the constant whirling thoughts of football. He had always had a one track mind, and even when talking with his friends, or parents football was always in the background. When he was with Marcus though it all just stopped, and he could concentrate on him, and only him. He knew he loved Marcus, and he knew Marcus loved him, how could he not know by the way Marcus touched or looked at him. However, it was something neither one of them had said out loud yet, but that didn't stop them from showing it on a daily basis. They had found an abandoned classroom in the dungeons, and spent many a night there curled together on a transfigured bed. Zane was currently debating on going to practice, or making some excuse up to study a bit more for the task. In the end he decided he was as ready as he could get. He had spent all night learning as much as he could about dragons, and felt like his head would explode from all the information. The twins who had spotted Charlie that night around dinner had figured out the task had something to do with the bloody beasts, and so they ran to find him as soon as possible to help him prepare. They had never been more thankful for Charlie's obsessive rambling that he made them listen to every time he came around for visit as what they were then. As soon as the twins had told him he had penned a note to Cedric and Viktor to warn them and had Dobby deliver them.

Never one to beat around the bush Zane just decided to come out and say what they were all thinking. "So dragons?"

"I can't believe it." Cedric said.

"I had not expected this." Viktor added.

"It's like their bloody well trying to kill us!" Zane huffed. "Are you both prepared?"

"I think so." Cedric said lacking his usual confidence.

"Yes I believe I knev vhat to do. Vhat about you?"

"As good as one can be when preparing to face down something that could cook you with one breath." All of them let out a tense chuckle. They had made a deal last week that they would help each other with any clues, or finding any information needed to prepare for the task, but when it came down to their final plan it was a secret. Outside of the task they we're all friends, but when the tasks started they were just three blokes trying to win. All of them especially Zane were fiercely competitive, and just because Zane wanted nothing to do with the whole thing didn't mean he was going to lose. "I spent an hour talking to Marcus on the watch last night trying to come up with some kind of plan, I finally figured one out by some silly offhand comment he made. Which reminds me, I have ordered both of you a watch as well. They should be here by the end of the week and I will spell them into the set."

"That is very kind of you, you didn't haff to." Said Viktor as Cedric nodded into agreement.

"Nonsense your apart of the group now, so it's mandatory."

"How do they work?" Cedric asked.

"Ahh well you see this knob right here?" He pointed to his watch. "You just turn it to the letter of the person you want to contact. Luckily we all have different first name letters, so there won't be any confusion. Anyways you select the letter and push the knob in and speak into it just like you were speaking to that person directly. When you receive a message the watch gives a little jerk. So even if you need to contact someone at night and their asleep it will wake them up." He chuckled. "Just ask Marcus he is usually the one I wake up. When the person starts speaking back into the watch it will light up on your side and show three blinking dots until they are finished. That way you know your message has been seen and they are replying. When they finish speaking it will pop up on your watch. I know the screen looks small, so you’re probably thinking it's hard to read, but it's really not watch." He turned the knob on his watch and spun it to M then pressed it in. "Marcus."

_What?_

"Wake up."

_How did you know I was sleeping?_

"You are in Binns’ class."

_If you knew that why would you wake me? It's dead boring in here and I was having a nice dream._

"I see what you did there, dead boring, Binns, nice pun."

_I thought so, now back to my question was there a reason for waking me?_

"No I was showing Viktor and Cedric how the watches work; theirs will probably be here by the end of this week. What was this dream about that if it was so good?"

_Great even more people who can disrupt my sleep. If that's all I'm going back to it, you know I can't stand listening to him drone on about Goblin Wars. I'll tell you later, since you have company._

"Yes, yes go back to your nap and you better." Zane closed the connection. "See the writing is not too small at all, and when you’re done with the conversation you just pull the knob back out. Be careful about hitting it on things though, because it can cause having your conversation over heard by whoever's letter is selected at time. I can't tell you how many times Oliver has called me by accident, and there are some things you just don't want to overhear your best mate doing." They all laughed. "Oh and when you’re not using it, it just looks like a regular watch with a picture on it on with letters on the bottom which can easily be explained as the brand. Mine is of course a football with my team logo, which will change according to whatever team I'm playing for, Marcus has a black snake with green eyes, Oliver's is a set of quidditch rings, and for you Cedric I got a snitch with the Hufflepuff crest on it I hope that's okay."

"That sounds bloody awesome Zane. Thanks."

"And for you Viktor I got a snitch as well but on it the dueling wand symbol, since you told me you like dueling as well as quidditch."

"That sounds very nice, thank you."

Zane heard the faint sound of apparation and grabbed his bag from beside him. "Well I will see you tomorrow gents, I am eating with my family tonight." The just in case he would never get the chance again because an angry dragon rips him apart didn't have to be said. Viktor and Cedric called out their goodbyes as he headed to the gates to meet Oliver.

 

Practice went as smoothly as it always does for Zane but his teammates could tell he had something one his mind, and was just running through the motions. They decided to wait and ask about what was distracting him when they got into the locker room. He was throwing his t-shirt over his jeans when Will, Maddox, and Maverick walked up to the bench.

"So you going to tell us what's going on, or are we going to have to get it out of Oliver?" Will asked.

Zane snorted, "what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Give us a little credit mate, we can tell when your minds someplace else." Maverick answered.

He sighed, he tried to be careful so no one would expect that anything was up, but apparently he did a piss poor job. He didn't want to have to make up some story to tell his teammates, but now he is going to have to. "You remember that tournament we told you about, where they pick someone from each of the schools?"

All three of them nodded, but it was Maddox that spoke. "The dangerous one? Yeah I remember you talking about it."

"Yeah the whole thing is done by a program in a computer; it looks at grades, behavior, and athletic ability. Well only those that want to compete, and are of age can add their names into this program. Once your name is added it's like signing a legally binding contract with your school, that if chosen you will compete. Well someone added my name into the program, and I was chosen. Since no one can prove I didn't do, I am now required to compete. The night my name was called was awful, professors arguing and accusing me of cheating, some of my dorm mates thought I cheated and ruined some of my things to "punish" me for it. Its better now, most everyone believes me when I say I didn’t put in my name, but it doesn't make the whole situation better. Anyways the first task is tomorrow and it has something to do with fire, and I'm just nervous is all."

"What?! That's insane mate." Mave said."Why would someone do that? What did they have to gain by entering your name?"

"No one knows, the professors are looking into it, but I don't think they have gotten very far."

"Fire? What do you need to do?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure I only know about the fire because friends of mine witnessed some of the equipment being brought into the school."

"You mean you don't even know what you have to do?"

Zane finished tying up his shoes, grabbed his bag threw it over his shoulder and walked towards the exit. "Nope won't know until right before the task starts. Look mates don't worry about it; I know I'm going to be fine, it's just some pregame jitters that is all."

"Alright Zane, just be careful alright. Coach will kill you if you get injured."

"Yeah, yeah. Later." He called while walking out the door.

 

The dinner that night with his family was a little tense, even though they tried to keep it as normal as possible so Cat did not catch on to their worry. Zane wasn't sure how good of a job they did, but he was hoping that the little one didn't notice how frightened everyone was. After dinner he asked to be excused for a few minutes and went to his room. He walked to his closest and grabbed a giant chest out of the back and opened it up. They were many things in this chest that Zane kept because they were important to him in some way or another. His first team jersey, a copy of his adoption papers, first picture Catnip had ever made him, the first snitch he caught, his broom that was crushed in third year, a picture of him, Marcus and Oliver that he forced them to take for his birthday last year, and an old crack worn down ball. He pulled the ball out, and gave it a bounce on his knee. It ended up being more a flop then bounce because of the age and flatness of the ball. "You know Jackson, I don't think having to face a dragon really counts as being lucky." He said to an empty room. He sat down on the floor in front of the chest for a few minutes before putting the ball back in and closing the lid. He shut the door to closet and walked back out of his room to find his parents. He found them in the living room; his mum was sitting at her small craft table putting the finishing touches on Cat's hat for tomorrow. He smiled she is going to look adorable, and McGonagall is going to love it. His father was in his chair watching the sports channel. Oliver sat off to the side at first glance you would think he was watching the TV also, but Zane could tell he was thinking about other things. When he had walked in Oliver nodded his head at him and walked past him with a brush of the shoulder, letting Zane know he would be waiting for when he finished. He leaned against the doorway. "I found out last night what I'm going up against in the first task tomorrow." His father paused the show, and his mother stopped her sewing machine, and they both looked up at him looking incredibly worried. "A dragon." His dad had blanched, and his mum looked like she was about to cry. They both started to speak at the same time, but he just lifted his hand up to stop them. "Look I understand you’re worried, and probably more than upset, and also a little confused at hearing dragons do exist since it's something we've never talked about before. I didn't even want to tell you because I know you will probably make yourselves sick with worry tonight, but then I realized that the shock of seeing a real life dragon tomorrow would have been just as bad. I just didn't want you to not be prepared for what's to come. I'm not going to tell you not to worry, because you’re my parents and I would just be wasting my breath, but I have a plan. It's a pretty good one if I say so myself and even Marcus who is the only one that knows what I'm planning thinks it will work. Before you ask I'm not going to tell you, because if you think my idea is to dangerous you'll want me to change it, and that’s just not a good idea when I already feel confident about it." His mum wiped her eyes and straightened her posture and nodded.

"I'm sure it is a brilliant plan dear." She only said, but you could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"Yes son, I'm sure you will do amazing tomorrow." His father added.

"Thank you, I'm heading back to Hogwarts now, so I can get some rest." He walked over to his mum, and gave her a hug. "I love you mum, and I will see you after its all over." He whispered. He then walked towards his father who stood up and pulled him into a hug. This time it was his father whispering to him. "I couldn't be prouder, or happier for that matter to have you as a son." All Zane could do was nod his thanks, and leave the room to find Oliver.

 

When they got back to Hogwarts Oliver turned and looked at Zane. "Okay now spill all about this plan; I don't have to worry about your parents asking me for information anymore."

Zane explained his idea while walking towards the school, when he finished talking he notice Oliver was not saying goodbye and walking back to apparate home. They walked all the way to Gryffindor tower in silence, and Zane realized that Oliver was more worried than he had originally thought. This was his friend’s way of trying to remove some of his panic. When they got to the portrait Oliver pulled Zane into a hug. "Just don't do anything dumb, okay, your my best mate and I don't know.....just stick to your plan mate. It sounds brilliant." Then he turned around and walked away. Zane stood there staring after him for a few minutes before turning around and giving the password with a goofy grin on his face.

"Friendship."


	14. Breakfast of Champions

The next morning Zane sat on his bed looking at the black and red shirt that he was meant to wear for the task, it had gold letters on the back that spelled Potter. He was too busy sneering at it to notice that Fred and George had walk into the room. They were waiting to walk down to the great hall with Zane and were wondering what was taking so long. When they both looked down at what he was holding they realized the problem. Fred took the offending shirt and threw it over his shoulder, while George unzipped his bag and fished out his Arsenal jersey with Knox on the back. 

"Here." George said while handing him the jersey. "Wear this for now and we'll take care of it, okay? Don't worry about anything." Zane took it and put it on feeling better than he had all morning. "Now let's get to breakfast before our dear brother eats it all." 

Zane let out a chuckle and followed the twins down the stairs. When he entered the common room everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Hermione, Dean, and Ginny walked up behind Zane and they made their way out the portrait hole and into the hall. They walked in silence down to the Great Hall, and when they walked in the twins didn't stop at the Gryffindor table but walked right up to the head table with the whole group following. Fred placed the shirt with Potter on it in front of the Headmaster and turned to make their way back down to their housemates. Dumbledore picked the shirt up, and was about to follow them to tell Harry he had to wear it when McGonagall took it out of his hands and held it out in front of her. She glared over at Dumbledore and huffed. "When will you learn Albus?" She pulled out her wand and waved it over the shirt changing the name to Knox. 

"Really Minerva, Potter is his name, and he should be proud to wear it." Dumbledore replied.

"He should wear, and be referred to as whatever name he wants Albus, and you have no right to say or do otherwise." She said while walking down to the lion’s table towards Zane. When she got to the table she handed the shirt over to him. "Here you are Zane, I fixed the name."

"Thank you Professor." Zane said as he slipped it over his jersey. 

"You’re welcome." She turned around and headed back up to her table to finish her breakfast.

Zane continued the action of buttering his toast that already had more butter than toast. When he noticed this he threw it off to the side, and scowled at it. Suddenly there was large person squeezing in between him and Fred. Zane just looked at Marcus and shrugged while everyone else at the table was staring at him in discomfort and disbelief. Marcus glared at them until they realized their staring was rude, and went back to their own plates. He then picked up a piece of toast, put some butter on it and handed it to Zane while his other hand slipped under the table and sat on his thigh. Zane grabbed it and glanced over at the Slytherin table, they were all glaring over at Marcus. All except Malfoy who just arrived late and had some dried blood on his collar. "Hey Marcus what are you doing here, and why does Malfoy Junior have blood on his shirt?" Zane asked. 

Marcus grunted, "You’re facing a dragon today, and if they don't like me sitting with you they can all piss off. Plus I think the truth about our friendship was made clear when the daddy's boy met my fist and then a wall this morning after talking about you walking to your death." 

"Ah am I right to assume he is late because of a trip to the hospital wing to get his broken nose fixed then?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. 

"So Marcus Flint"  
"is your"  
"mysterious Slytherin"  
"friend then"  
"Zane?" Asked the twins.

"Yes have a problem with that?" Marcus sneered.

"No we"  
"just had"  
"a bet going"  
"about the"  
"person's identity."

Instead of getting angry Marcus snorted. "Who won?"

"Neither of us." Fred answered. "I bet Nott."   
"And I bet Zabini."

"Fuck no, like those two could climb out of Malfoy's ass long enough to think for themselves." Hermione gasped at his use of bad language while twins just smiled at him. Zane finished nibbling on his toast and took a quick glance around the Hall, a lot of people were starting at all four of the champions, and it did nothing to ease the tension in his stomach. "Come on." Marcus said. "Sitting in here and being stared at isn't going to help you relax."

Zane grimaced as he stood, "nothing is going to help me relax I couldn't even do my morning workout, because they have wards around the pitch to not let anyone near it."

"Then we will set up something by the lake." Marcus answered while pulling Zane out of Great Hall.

For the rest of the morning Zane stuck by Marcus who always had a way of calming his nerves. They snuck into a small closet at some point and shared a heated snog. While Marcus threatened that he would kill him if he let himself get eaten by a bloody dragon.


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Mother Scorned

An hour and half before the task one Headmaster and four heads of houses stood in his office awaiting the arrival of the Hogwart's champion’s families. McGonagall was there as Zane's head of house and out of her own curiosity of meeting the parents of one of her favorite students. Flitwick was also there out of curiosity, and so was Snape. Sprout was there as Cedric's head, but she too wanted to know about Zane's family. Zane's mother and father first stepped out of the fireplace first and were followed by Oliver holding the most adorable little girl in a lions hat they have ever seen. It was decided ahead of time that Oliver would accompany them on their first trip in the floo instead of showing up earlier that day. Zane's parents and little sister looked around the office in awe. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly. 

"Hello." Zane's mum said. "I am Jaclyn Knox, Zane's mother."

"And I am His father Mance Knox."

The little girl in Oliver's arms wiggled around till she was facing everyone and said, "I'm Cat, and Zane is my big brother, and this Oli he's my other big brother."

"They already know who I am Catnip, I went to school here remember." Oliver told her. She turned around and looked at Oliver with a pout. Everyone in the room, but Snape chuckled.

"My name is Filius Flitwick, I am your son's Charms Professor. You can both call me Filius." He said while holding out his hand. After they finished shaking hands with Flitwick, Professor Sprout stepped forward.

"I'm his Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout. Just Pomona as well for parents" she said with a smile.

"And I'm Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House. You can call me Minerva. I believe we have exchanged a few letters Mrs. Knox."

"Please call me Jaclyn, and yes we have, thank you again for the necklaces that allow us to come here. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to see where Hadrian goes to school. We've heard such nice things about all of you, especially you Minerva. Thank you for looking out for him."

McGonagall cheeks got a little pink around the edges, and Dumbledore let out a small quiet sigh, if he was being honest he was a little concerned about how this meeting would go. "It was no trouble with necklaces; I am for one happy to finally meet the parents of the charming young man you raised." Snape who just couldn't help himself let out a snort, which led to one Jaclyn Knox glaring at him as if he were a bug on the bottom of her shoe. Dumbledore tensed; perhaps he let out that sigh of relief a bit too soon.

"And who might you be?" Jaclyn asked icily.

When it was safe to assume Snape wasn't going to answer Dumbledore intervened. "That is Severus Snape the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts." He said cautiously. Oliver knew this was not going to be pretty, so he transfigured Cat some crayons and a book to color in. He sent her to a corner of the room, and put a silencing spell around her. 

“Ah you’re the man who bullies non deserving children." She hissed with her eyes hardening. 

Mance knew any sane man, including himself, would turn tail when his wife used that tone. This man however didn't seem same, as he matched his wife with a glare and spoke. "Undeserving? Your son is a spoiled arrogant brat, who rides on the coat tails of his fame and expects everything in life to be handed to him on a silver platter, as I am sure he has done his whole life."

Anger overcame Mance and he knew if he was angry his wife was downright furious. "How dare you!" She yelled. She marched right up in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man, you bully someone younger with less knowledge than you, for what? Does it make you feel powerful?" She sneered. "Tell me what did James Potter do to you that was so bad you feel like you have to punish my son for a dead man's actions for revenge!" She watched his scowl deepen. "That right I know about every single insult you flung on my child, every slur against his personality that you base off another man that didn't even get the chance to raise him, none the less have a part in shaping in who he grew up to be! You say Hadrian is spoiled and expects everything to be given to him in life, that couldn't be farther from the truth, he has gone through horrors in his past that not many could have lived through and still worked for everything that he has!"

"He is pampered spoiled child, who has the ground he walks on kissed by everyone, his doting relatives, the wizarding world and now you!" Snape yelled back at her.

"You idiot, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIS LIFE!!! She screamed.

"Now let's just all take a deep breath and calm down I'm sure we can work this out in an adult manor." Interjected Dumbledore, which was quite personally the worse mistake he could have ever made. Proven by the way Jaclyn whirled around and started in on him.

"And you! Don't think for one minute you’re free of blame here you meddling old man! It is obvious you never told this man of Hadrian's life because if you had he would have known that it hasn't been easy as he suggests. My son is not some pawn in your schemes to use as you please!" When she had finished with Dumbledore she turned back to Snape.

"His relatives kiss the ground he walked on you say. If beating him constantly, starving him, and leaving him to die alone and scared in some back alley when a beating went too far is pampering him I hate to see what bad is to you! He lived on the streets from age 5-7, watched people, his friends die! Fought off kids older than him who had knives looking to do nothing more than kill off his group so they could take the spot they called home. When my husband found him he was starved not only from lack of food, but affection as well. He didn't have a name, they called him boy or freak, those monsters had never even let him take a shower just turned the hose on him like he was some animal! So excuse me if I don't believe you when you say my son, who still has flashbacks of his Uncle beating him, or of his best friend dying when he was six, is spoiled, or expects to be handed things on a silver platter." She yelled out in frustration, she had tears running down her face, and her husband put his hand on her shoulder while glaring at Snape. He wanted to let him know where his support lies, and it certainly wasn't with him. Dumbledore looked guilty, while Flitwick looked horrified and angry. McGonagall had silent tears running down her face, while Sprout was openly weeping. Snape, Oliver noticed look deadly pale, like everything he had ever known in life had been uprooted. 

It was Mance who spoke next. "I think that's enough punishment for his former father, don't you think Severus." He hissed, giving no illusion that he held any respect for this man by using his title or last name. 

"Let me make something very clear." His wife said with a tone full of venom. "The disrespect you have shown to Hadrian will stop! You will not ever speak to or about my son ever again! You won't even look at him unless you have anything but a pleasant expression on your face. If you do and I will know you will pay!" 

Snape who wasn't about to stand there and be threatened especially by a muggle of all things, who had no real chance of ever hurting him had the audacity to laugh. "What could you do to hurt me woman? You have no magic."

This time it was Jaclyn who laughed, a laugh that held no joy just pure hatred. "I don't need magic to hurt you, I can promise that. If you want to find out how far I'm willing to go just push, go ahead and try. I have to warn you, that there are no lines I'm not willing to cross for that boy's happiness and I will make you disappear." Everyone in that room including Snape believed her. "That goes for you as well," she said turning towards Dumbledore. "You will no longer disrespect his wishes of not being called Harry Potter, it has gone on long enough and I am sick of it! I'm also tired of all the dangerous situations you get him into, he shouldn't have to be afraid of someone wanting to kill him every time he turns around. This tournament is just further proof of you not doing your job! If you had took more precautions, he wouldn't be in this situation, but that's nothing new when it comes to his welfare from you now is it? If my son is hurt in any way during this tournament I promise you I will not rest until I find every person responsible, and that includes you!"

The Headmaster had no argument; he only looked at her sadly and nodded his head. "I have failed him in more ways than one, but I swear to you I will do everything in my power to keep him from serious harm in this tournament." 

Everyone stood in silence, wondering how best to turn this meeting around. The interruption came from the little girl in the room who tugged on Oliver's robes. Oliver removed the silencing charm and picked her up. "Everyone is sad." She said. 

"No Catnip everyone is fine now."

"Mummy's not, mummy's mad at that man."

"Well he said some mean things to Zane, but it's alright now he won't do it again." 

Cat wiggled out of Oliver's arms and walked over to Snape. She stood in front of him and stared for a moment before reeling her leg back and kicking him as hard as she could in the shin. "You a bad man! You don't be mean to my Zane." Snape let out a pain filled grunt and reach to grab his shin. She then ran back to Oliver who swooped her up while laughing loudly. He was no longer a student so fear of being punished didn't even cross his mind. All the other professors tried cover their own chuckles with their hand. 

Jaclyn took Cat from Oliver's arms while giving him a light swat on the head. "Really Oliver your just as bad as Zane, you can't laugh it only encourages her." She scolded while doing nothing to erase the amusement on her face. 

"Now Catherine what have your father and I said about kicking people?"

"Not to," she answered with a lip quiver.

"Tell him you’re sorry."

"I'm sorry you a bad man!" she said while sticking out her tongue at Snape. Jaclyn had turned her head to hide her silent laughter.

"Catherine." Her father warned since he was the only that seemed to be able to hide his joy about the whole situation.

"Fine, I'm sorry I kicked you Mr. Bad Man Sir." She said unconvincingly. Snape who was wholly unamused fled out the office and down the stone steps. 

"I think you have two Gryffindors in your family." McGonagall commented while smiling. 

Before anyone could say anything else the floo flare to life and out stepped Amos and Claudia Diggory. Pleasantries were exchanged and Cat took an instant liking to Cedric's Mother who had not been blessed with a daughter herself, and couldn't help but coo over how sweet and angelic Catherine looked. Oliver just looked over at Mance with an utter look of disbelief. "If only she knew." He whispered to him. Mance nodded his head and laughed. After introductions, and the Diggory's learning this was Zane's parents first time to Hogwarts since they were muggles they insisted they sit together. Their son had written to them about his new friendship with Zane, and the Diggory's wanted to make a good impression. 

"Well I must be heading down to finish some last minute details before the task begins. Minerva, Pomona will you go find the boys, and escort them to the tent please. Filius will you be willing to escort The Knox's and Diggory's to their box?"

"Of course Albus, this way everyone." As he lead everyone out Cat grabbed Claudia's hand and her mother's hand and pulled them along. Mrs. Diggory chuckled at the child's excitement. While her husband smiled, he loved to see his wife this happy she had been a tense bundle of nerves all week. "Both your sons are a real joy to have in class, both hardworking and quick learners." He said. Along the way Flitwick gave everyone a tour, for the Diggory's it was nothing new, but the Knox family was enraptured by it.


	16. Dragons and Feelings

Zane was sitting next to Marcus in the Great Hall when McGonagall found him. If she was surprised by the Slytherin's presence she did not show it. Marcus was pretty sure she knew about their friendship since the day she caught him playing a mean prank on Malfoy after the fake dementors trick he played in third year. Secretly transfiguring another student into a worm was against the rules and a punishable offense, so it was quite a shock to him when she picked up Malfoy gave a little chuckle, and just gave Marcus who was hiding in the corner a look of intrigue and then walked away. "Zane, it's time, come." She said. Zane got up with Marcus following. They walked towards the massive tent that was standing just outside of the pitch. "Now don't panic, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks Professor." He said stopping outside of the tent. 

"Yes well, in you go. Flint will you be sitting with the Slytherins?"

"No Professor, I'll be sitting with the Knox's." He said while looking at Zane. 

"Alright then I shall escort you up to the box."

Marcus leaned in and whispered something so quietly that McGonagall couldn't hear. "Just be careful okay? I love you, and I'll have a celebration cigarette waiting for you." Zane gave Marcus a bright smile that he hoped Marcus understood as I love you too and stepped into the tent. 

"Oh Zane." McGonagall called out as leaving, he turned around and poked his head back out. "I like your family."

He saw that Cedric and Viktor were already there sitting on a bench opposite of Fleur Delacour. He sat down beside them and gave Cedric a friendly shoulder bump. "Alright?" He asked them two of them.

"Yes, you?" Was both of their answers. 

Zane chuckled, "yeah I'm alright."

"I saw Marcus sitting at the Gryffindor table did he just decide not to keep your friendship a secret anymore?"

Zane snorted. "More like Malfoy Junior made a crude comment about me walking to my death, and his temper gave up the secret for him."

It was Viktor's turn to snort. "Is that vhy the blonde bratty kid had blood on his robes this morning?" 

"Yes." Zane answered. "He broke his nose then threw him up against the wall."

Viktor laughed, and so did Cedric. He looked over at Fleur and noticed she was staring at them in curiosity. "You alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer, but instead asked her own question, "you are all friends zen?"

"Yes, but before you accuse us of anything we aren't working together when it comes to the actual task. We will help with clues or doing research, but that's it. It's also a deal we will extend to you if you’re ever in the need of help."

"I will zink about it." She said. 

A piece of tent flew up at the bottom and a boy dressed in blue ducked under. It was the only male Beauxbaton's student and Fleur looked shocked by his sudden appearance. "Antoine w'at are you doing here? W'ere is my sister?"

"She is wiz Madame Maxime at ze moment; you know I'd never leave 'er alone."

"Of course Antonie, apologies seeing you was just a shock." She said looking abashed.

"No it is fine, I only came because I...." He stopped, looking as if he didn't know quite what to say. "You see I only wanted to tell you that..." He suddenly turned around and started to leave. He lifted up the tent and looked back to see a perplexed look on her face and put it back down. He walked over to her and grabbed her to pull her into a kiss. When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and said, "just be careful, yeah?" Not waiting for a response he fled from the tent. All of the other champions stared stupidly at her for moment before she noticed their looks.

"You stupid boys, I swear I will never understand w'at goes zrough your 'eads. Ze nerve to come and ki.....kiss me like zat and run away like a coward." She ranted to them.

Zane whose bravery sometimes overrules his logic said, "I'm not sure we understand what goes through your heads either."

Fleur glared at him before touching her lips and smiling. "Yes I can see zat."

Ludo Bagman then walked into the tent holding a small brown bag and called for everyone to gather around. He explained the objective which was to get past the dragon and grab the Golden egg. He also told all four of them that the dragons were not to be seriously harmed, and that each champion would be timed. After, he had them reach into the bag and draw which dragon they would face, and what order they would be going in. Fleur went first and pulled out a Common Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. Cedric then drew a Swedish Short-Snout with a one. Zane went next and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with a four. This left the Chinese Fireball with the number three for Viktor. Bagman left the tent, with the instructions of not speaking until the task was over, and to step out when they heard their name and cannon. As soon as each champion knew what they were going up against they all started to concentrate on the task at hand. Fleur started to pace, while Cedric went over his wand movements, Viktor sat on the bench with his eyes closed, and Zane brought the ball he had shrunken in his pocket out, and started bouncing it on his knees and head. Just like he did before every game, counting the amount of bumps he got in had the calming effect on his nerves he was hoping for. Soon they all heard Cedric's name being called, followed by the canon and watched him walk out. Zane zoned out after that, made counting his main focus, so he wouldn't be tempted to keep track of the other contestants time. It's never good to know things like that; it will only psych you out. It wasn't until he heard his name called that he put the ball down, and came back to reality. He walked to the entrance and waited till he heard the cannon and then walked out. 

The first thing he noticed was all the rocks, so he instantly ducked behind the closest one and summoned his broom. He then started moving a little closer so he could get the layout of the arena and know exactly where they egg was. He ducked behind three rocks in a row successfully, and when he went to the fourth he caught site of the egg. Unfortunately he also saw a very angry mother dragon. He made it to the rock in time to avoid the flames she blew towards him, and when he peaked back over he saw the sight of his broom flying above him. When it got close enough he jumped on it and flew over the dragon and gained some height while heading towards the sun. When he lined up just right with the sun and the dragons view he turned around and faced the dragon. He learned from the twins that bright lights could be temporarily blinding to dragons, so he was hoping the sun would do the trick. He stayed up there for what felt like an eternity to him, thanks to the growing heat on his back from the sun. When the dragon started waving its head around viciously from the blind spots now in its vision he knew it was time. He leaned forward and took off towards the egg, not giving the screaming crowd any mind. He made it past the dragon and dove even deeper till he could reach the egg. Just seconds before he crashed into the ground and the nest he grabbed the golden egg and pulled out his dive. When he pulled up he was headed right for a collision with the stands, so he rolled himself into a flip and turned back around towards the exit. Unfortunately the dragon had started spinning around in its agitated state, and gave him a good knock with its tail in the shoulder. It caused him to fall off his broom, but he caught on to it before he fell any further. Hanging there by one arm brought back memories of his first quidditch match, and just like back then he started to climb back on, which was proven difficult while holding on to the egg, and dodging flames. He however managed to do it and then got back on the path to the exit. He flew out of the arena, and had a crash landing right into a wall. Luckily he was in an enclosed space, so no one saw it. He had certainly felt it though, he touched his arm and winced when it throbbed harshly, his shoulder was in the same state, and if he didn't miss his guess he say he broke a few fingers as well.


	17. Dragon Slayer Catnip

Zane knew he needed to get up, before someone came looking for him, and found him on the ground. He stood up and pushed his head up high and his shoulders back, so no one would be able to see how much pain he was really in. He walked to the designated spot they were assigned to go after they finished, if they were not seriously injured. He looked up at the judges and smiled while holding his egg up in the air. "The youngest champion has done it everyone, and in the fastest time. He doesn't even have a scratch on him!" Yelled out Bagman to the crowd. "If all the champions will come to the deck below we will give out your scores." He took the time to study the others for injuries as they were walking up the deck. Fleur didn't look hurt at all, but the front of her skirt look a little burnt around the edges. Cedric on the other hand had green goo covering one whole side of his face, and arm. Viktor looked fine, no burnt clothes, no burnt skin, but he did look disappointed.

After the judges talked for a bit Bagman turned around and put his wand to his throat. "Our first champion Cedric Diggory showed ingenuity and a talent for transfigurations when he transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It was unfortunate that the dragon got him in the face with her flames. Judges scores if you please." Dumbledore held his wand up and shot out a 9, Fudge then did the same with a 9 as well. Madame Maxime gave him an 8. While Karkaroff gave him a 5 (which earned him a glare from Zane and Viktor, and loud booing from the crowd). Bagman then held his wand up and 7 appeared. "Now for Miss Fleur Delacour's score, she enchanted the dragon to sleep, but her skirt got scorched by its snore. You could tell by Bagman’s speech, and most of the other judges faces that they were not very impressed with her performance. Dumbledore again started the judging with an 8, Fudge gave a 7, Madame Maxime gave her own pupil a 9, Karkaroff gave her a 4, and Bagman finished with a 7. "Viktor Krum showed such magical strength with his ablitiy to curse the Chinese Fireball, but his conjunctivitis curse worked a little too well since she was to blind to avoid stepping on her own eggs. The rules of the task were clear, and no harming of the dragons was one. Dumbledore gave him and 8 as well as Fudge and Madame Maxime. Karkaroff ignored the rule breaking and gave him a perfect 10 that caused all of the judges to glare at him for his blatant show of favoritism. While Bagman gave him a 6. "Harry Potter." Zane winced and Dumbledore elbowed Bagman and whispered something into his ear. "I'm sorry Hadrian Knox." Zane looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, _he never uses my right name, what happened?_ Zane thought. "Showed amazing skill in summoning his broom, and distracting the dragon with the light from the sun. Diving past the dragon to grab the egg, and pulling himself back up when he was hit with its tail and fell of his broom. There are some disagreements here on the panel as to whether that counts as an injury, but as I see no evidence of one I think it does not, however I am alone in this thought." Dumbledore and Fudge both gave Zane 9s. Madame Maxime gave him an 8. Karkaroff gave him a 4 with a withering glare that caused the whole stadium to go in an uproar. "Really Karkaroff a 4?" Bagman asked clearly angry. Bagman then shot a 10 out of his own wand. "That means that Hadrian Knox and Viktor Krum are tied for first with a total of 40 points. Cedric Diggory is in second with a score of 38, and Fleur Delacour is in third with a total of 35 points. If the champions will please head to the tent and get checked over by the mediwizarding team once more I will be there soon with instructions for the next task."

Zane followed Viktor and Cedric into the tent and was met with one of his worst nightmares, Madame Pomfrey staring at him with her hands on her hips. "I think I'll just wait for you guys outside the tent here." He said while backing up slowly.

"Oh no you don't young man! You get over here this instant. You might have fooled the judges into thinking you were not injured, but I know better." She said.

"Really Madame Promfrey I'm fine." He said looking to his mates for help and receiving nothing but a shrug from Viktor and Cedric raising his hands in a placating manor towards the witch. He wasn't stupid you don't stand between Poppy and her patients.

"Fine?! Fine for you probably means something is broken! Over here now!" She said while pointing at the bed.

Zane grimaced and look at Cedric. "Coward." He hissed.

Cedric smiled, "when it comes to her yes, yes I am."

The tent flapped open a bunch of hysterical mothers enter followed be their husbands, who each had proud smiles on their faces. Cedric's mother reached him first. "Oh Cedric are you okay?" His mother said while latching on to him.

"Yes mum, I'm fine." He said trying to calm the frazzled woman.

"Still let's get you over to the Dragon Reserves healer to make sure."

"Okay if it will make you feel better." He then pulled her over towards the other bed.

Hadrian's mother was next she rushed over to give him a hug but stopped at the last minute when she noticed his grimace of pain when Poppy touched his shoulder.

"Fine he says! Your shoulder blade is crushed! It looks like you also broke your arm again, but your fine." Poppy said with a huff. His mother let out a gasp.

Viktor's mother who had just finished inspecting him over for any injuries looked over at Cedric, and the Zane. "Dragons, of all the things to put in a tournament they choose dragons!" She hissed.

Claudia, Jaclyn, and Poppy all hissed in agreement. "Dementors covering the school last year, and now dragons, what's next?" Poppy ranted. She waved her wand over Zane and a piece of parchment appeared in thin air. She took it and read off the list of Zane's injuries. "We're you even going to tell me about your fingers Zane?" The look on her face told Zane he needed to think fast, or he was going to be in for it.

"There was no need Poppy I knew with your excellent Medi-Witch skills you would find out on your own. Plus my skills are nowhere near your own, and I couldn't be sure if they were broken or just sprained Madame." He said in the sweetest and most polite voice he could muster.

Poppy sighed, and Zane relaxed a little after watching some of her anger fade away. "Well they are broken and a rib too."

"Huh a rib? I didn't even feel that one."

Zane's mother let out a whimper, and Poppy threw her hands up in exasperation. "Mum I'm okay I promise, Poppy is going to fix me up again, and I'll be as good as new. Trust me she's the best at what she does."

"Your singing my praise’s now young man, but I bet when you remember what those broken bones need to heal it will be a different story." She said while pulling out a familiar white bottle. Zane reeled back at the site of it.

"Evil woman." He glared. She just smiled at him, which proved his silent theory that she took immense pleasure out of seeing him in agony.

She handed him a cup, and told him to drink it down. "All of it!"

Zane tipped the contents of the cup into his mouth."Ugh of all the foul tasting things I've ever had that is by far the worst."

Madame Promfrey put a sling around his arm to keep it and his shoulder in place. She then wrapped his three fingers to keep the bones straight while they mended. "Yes well you know I can't give you any pain potions with the Skele-a-Grow."

"Yes, yes I know you like to see me suffer." Zane said and stuck out his tongue at her. He looked at his mother to see she was in tears. "Come here mum you can hug me it’s okay." Needing no more prompting his mother ran to his side and gathered him into a gentle hug. "It's okay." He whispered. "It's over now, I'm okay."

His mother nodded into his shoulder. "I was just so worried. Seeing you fly straight past that monster and then when it hit you, I thought.... I thought you were going to fall, or get hit with fire." His father walked over and rubbed his mother back while she cried. His eyes met Zane's and he knew his father was very proud of him. When he looked over at Cedric and Viktor he saw they were all in similar positions, hugging their crying mothers. Bagman for once had good timing and chose that moment to enter the tent. This relieved the boys of their crying mothers. He gave the instructions for the next task. Which, wasn't much to go on, just that the egg was the clue, and they had to figure out how to get it. He then excused himself while muttering about talking to the judges about fair scoring.

"Poppy I don't suppose you’re feeling generous today, and will let me go without a stay overnight in the hospital wing?" He said while blinking his eyes up at her.

"Oh fine, but you have to rest! I mean it you don't move that shoulder or arm an inch. Don't forget about your broken rib, slow movement no bending! You understand?"

"Yes of course good lady!" He said cheerfully.

"And no football practice tomorrow!"

Zane smile faltered. "Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"But Poppy...."

"No but Poppy me, if I find out you disobeyed my orders and went anyways I will stick you to a bed in the hospital wing for a whole week!"

"Zane." His father said. "She's right I'll take care of letting your coach know, one missed practice won't kill you son."

"Fine." He sighed. "But I'm not happy about this. Now let's go so I can see my Catnip. Is she okay the dragons didn't scare her did they?"

Mance snorted. "Are you kidding? She thought they were the coolest thing ever she's probably talking Oliver and Marcus's ears off as we speak."

Zane chuckled. "Those two together on babysitting duty now this I have to see."

"Oh those two boys!" His mother huffed. "I swear I'll find a way to get them to get along if it's the last thing I do! They were arguing so much your father and I had to sit between them."

Zane started laughing. "Sounds about right, and you might as well give up now I don't think those two will ever get along." He stood up and look towards Viktor and Cedric who were speaking to their families. "I'm heading up to Gryffindor tower now for the party, I'm sure you both are about to head to your own celebrations as well. I was thinking we should meet tonight at the pitch, so we can celebrate together."

"Yes I vill be there." Viktor said.

"Yeah sounds great."Cedric agreed.

Before they left their mothers all exchanged information and agreed to get together sometime next week for tea. When Zane walked out of the tent he caught site of Marcus and Oliver who were watching his sister running and jumping around the stands. They were of course arguing.

"I'm just saying she's going too fast, and she could get hurt." Oliver argued.

"She is fine you nag let her have her fun!" Marcus argued.

Zane walked up behind them. "If you two are done arguing I hear there is a party going on in my honor." When they both turned around to look him he could see the relief in their eyes.

"That's was fantastic flying Zane." Oliver said.

Marcus just grabbed his non injured shoulder and stared at him in the eyes, and then in a totally non Marcus like fashion he pulled him into a hug despite the witnesses. When Catherine caught sight of her big brother she ran over to them.

"Zane....Zane!" She said while lifting her arms up to be picked up. Marcus let go of him, and Zane looked down, unsure of how to proceed. Should he tell her he is hurt, or just pick her up anyways. In the end his mother made that decision for him.

"Cat your brother hurt his arm, and can't pick you up right now."

"Your hurt?" Asked a frowning Cat.

"Yes, but I've already taken some medicine and I'll be fine in a few days okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"Now let's go to this party, what do you say?"

"Yay! A party!"

Everyone started walking into the castle on the way there they spoke about what happened in Dumbledore's office just that morning, ending with Oliver giving a detail recount of his sister kicking Snape in the leg. When he was finished Zane looked to be in deep thought. "That's why Dumbledore corrected my name to Bagman....wait....what?!? She kicked Snape?!"

"Just caught that did you?" Oliver asked. "Yes kicked him real good in the shin and then told him he was a bad man!" Zane bursted out with loud laughter.

"Really you two, you both have to stop laughing your only encouraging her!" She said sternly, but the smile she had demolished the use of that tone.

"This is something that needs to be encouraged mum, he is a bad man!" Zane said. Everyone laughed about it the whole way there. When they go to the portrait Marcus said his goodbyes and promised to meet on the pitch tonight to celebrate. Zane might be his boyfriend, but he was not walking into the lion's den. When the portrait saw the group standing in the hallway she asked how the task went. He showed her the egg and then gave the same password he had just used the night before. She however denied them entry.

"I'm sorry dear but the password has been changed."

"Well that's rude, no one bothered to give it to me." He gripped.

"So you were successful in the task, would you say you were even **Victorious**?"

"Yes, I......" Zane smiled. "Victorious."

The portrait opened and showed a massive party with banners hanging all over the place. The largest one that hung in the center of everything had to be Fred and George's handy work. It said **Congratulations On Not Getting Killed By A Fiery Beast!** When he walked through everyone started cheering and clapping, the twins hoisted him up on their shoulders and started singing he's a jolly good fellow.

When everyone was done with their cheering Zane got up on the table there in the middle of the common room. "Everyone I have an announcement, now I know we're all excited, because I just captured an egg from an angry dragon mother, but I am not the true hero here!" Everyone looked up at him looking very confused. "Just this morning my little sister, that little cutie right there, took on one of Gryffindor's own dragons. One that has been terrorizing us for years, handing out unjust punishments, and insults ever since we were sorted into this house. This morning she kicked Snape in the shin, and told him he was a bad man!" Everyone started cheering in excitement they ran over to Cat and started to pick her up and swing her around the room. She giggled and laughed non-stop when they hoisted both of them up on their shoulders and started chanting Knox over and over again.

The rest of the party was an amazingly good time, all the Gryffindors named Cat an honorary Gryffindor, and call her their queen. Something that she loved every minute of. The twins took a picture of her, and promised to put a copy up in the middle of the common room with her story underneath, so future Gryffindors would know of the great deed she did at Hogwarts today. When it turned dark Zane's mother and father announced it was time for them to leave. All the Gryffindors groaned and bid farewell to their queen while giving her hugs and kisses on the cheek. Zane told everyone he was going to walk his parents out, and would return sooner or later. He wasn't worried about leaving the party thrown in his honor, since he was sure it would still be going strong when he returned late tonight. When they made it to the main hall in the castle Marcus emerged from one of the shadows by the door, and gave his mum a little fright. "Don't worry mum, he does that shadow thing just to give everyone a heart attack on a regular basis." Cat who loved Marcus, and they way he lets her get away with everything walked up him and held out her arms. He picked her up and started walking towards the Headmaster's office with the group. "

"Guess what Marcus?" She said.

"What little Kitty Cat?" He asked."I'm queen of the Gryffindors, their even going to put my picture up on the wall and everything!"

"Queen of the Gryffindors, but I thought you wanted to be a Slytherin just like me?" He asked with a childish pout.

"I am! I am a Slytherin Gryffindor!" She insisted.

"Just like Zane then." He said.

"Hey the hat put me in Gryffindor!" Yelled out Zane.

"You and your sneaky habits." Marcus scoffed. "Please you’re just as much a Slytherin as you are a Gryffindor."

"Touchè." He laughed. They walked to the stone staircase and Zane gave the password, "sugar quills." They all climb up and the staircase started to move. He found a note on the door letting him know that Dumbledore was not in, but his family was welcome to use the floo at anytime. He gave Cat a hug while Marcus was holding her which was a lot easier on his injuries. He then hugged both his parents, and assured his mother one more time that he was fine.

Marcus handed Catnip off to his dad, and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by his mum. "You’re a good boy." She said to him. "We're glad that you’re our son's friend. If you need a place to stay this summer, our home is always opened to you." His parents knew that Marcus home life wasn't all that great, it wasn't abusive, but it wasn't happy either. Zane couldn't help but noticed the look of astonishment that turned to happiness and relief when his mother had said that to him.

"Thank you." He said. "I would like very much to stay with you."

She nodded and grabbed some floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace. In a swirl of green flames they were gone. As soon as they vanished from sight Marcus pulled Zane into a kiss. "Been wanting to do that all day, you scared the bloody hell out of me! You were injured as well!" Marcus said with a frown.

"Hey I'm alright, and you know you didn't have to wait. It's not like they don't know your my friend, boyfriend not that much of a leap."

"I agree, I just think we should give it a bit of time, let their fires cool down before we spring this on everybody. Plus I would actually like to tell your parents, not just surprise them by snogging the daylights out of you."

"Yes your right. What do you say we head to the kitchens, and get a few snacks for our celebration tonight. Maybe a few butterbeers, I've already got the hard liquor taken care of." He said while pulling out a bottle of whiskey from his pocket that had an expansion charm cast on it.

Marcus nodded and led the way out of the office and to the kitchens. "Where did you get that?"

"My dad of course, he said he thinks anyone who faces a bloody dragon should get to have a fucking drink afterwards."

"He really said that?"

"Yes, after he said not to tell my mother."

Marcus laughed. "Sounds about right, got a new pack of cigarettes so we'll be good for the night. Unless of course your agent says you can't have any." He taunted then looked around. "Speaking of your second mother where is he?"

"Oh he left about an hour ago, went home to tell his parents I was still alive, they would have worried all night otherwise. He is going to meet us down at the pitch."

"Wonderful." Marcus sneered.

"I'll never understand, why you two hate each other so much, and I would ask for you to explain it, but I'm pretty sure the two of you don't understand it either." He huffed.

Marcus just smirked at him for an answer. They went into the kitchens and the house elfs were more than happy to load them up with two baskets full of food and drinks. They gave their thanks, and made their way out to the pitch. They saw that everyone was already out there waiting for them.

"Ah here they are, it seems to me that they made a stop at the kitchens, there wouldn't happen to be any chocolate cake in that basket would there be Zane?" Oliver asked.

"Of course what's a celebration without sweets and booze." He answered while putting the basket down and pulling the bottle from his pocket. He held it up. "Compliments of my Old Man. However there is a catch Oliver, you know I know your favorite dessert and wouldn't dare leave the kitchens without it, but I'm not going to give you any unless you make a deal first."

Oliver groaned sometimes making a deal with Zane was the worst possible idea, but man did he want some cake. "What is it?" He asked with a wary glance.

"I get to do whatever I please smoke, drink, or even run around the pitch naked if I want without you complaining at me."

"Deal. But please don't run around naked mate." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it, just added it in there for dramatic effect you know." They all moved up into the stands and started laying out the spread the house elfs gave them. Zane pulled out the glasses they stuck in there and poured everyone a full glass of whiskey.

Everyone took their glasses and Viktor stood and held his up. "Might I propose a toast, to good friends vho I hope stay close for years to come and dragons, that we may never have to face one again."

"Here, Here." Everyone said while touching the bottom of the glass to the stands and then bringing it back up and gulping down the shot.

Marcus handed Zane a lite cigarette and Zane took a long drag. "Man I needed that all day." The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing and getting pissed out their minds. When Zane returned to the tower in the early hours of the morning he saw that he was correct the party was still going on strong. He stayed around for a while and did another set of shots with twins, and then headed up to bed. He placed the hangover cure Oliver had brought for everyone in his bag, and then threw his cloak over him. Everyone in the common room would be too pissed to notice the portrait opening. So he snuck down to their classroom to meet Marcus. When he walked in Marcus was already lying down on the bed with his shirt off. Zane stood there for a moment just staring at his boyfriend, he really was beautiful.

"You know I heard you come in, so stop your ogling and get over here."

Zane smiled and took his cloak off and laid down beside Marcus. He traced his jaw line with his fingers. "I love you too." He said. "I wanted to say it back today, known for weeks know how I feel."

"I know." Marcus said. He pulled him into a long a lazy kiss, that turned more passionate and fierce the longer it went on. Zane climbed on top of Marcus and ran his hands down his body. "I...t wouldn't.....hurt for....ahh....you to show me.....though." Marcus gasped as Zane kissed his neck.

"Of course." And he spent the rest of the night doing just that.


	18. Witches are the Worst Kind of Stalkers

The month since the first task had flown by; the Arsenals had played a total of five games, and won four, with one against Norwich City ending level. Classes had been going smoothly, and the three boy champions had even cracked the clue for the second task.

Zane knew that something special to him would be taken, and he would have to breathe underwater for an hour to find it. The only problem was he couldn’t quite figure out what they were going to take, or how he was suppose to breathe underwater.

He had discussed a few ideas with Cedric and Viktor, but none of them just seem like a good option for him. After a stressful week of pouring through tons of dusty books Zane had decided that he was going to come back to the problem after Christmas. He had until February to prepare after all.

It was currently the 21st of December and Zane had a big game this afternoon against Manchester City, which is why Marcus was a little worried when he did not show up for breakfast. It wasn’t like Zane to miss eating his carbs before a big game. Marcus had went down early to the Great Hall this morning to sit with him in case he had any pregame jitters, but when saw that Zane was MIA he asked the demonic twin terrors if they had seen him. In which resulted in them telling him that Zane hadn’t even slept in the tower last night in what was quite possibly the most annoying way they could manage.

When breakfast was almost over and Zane still had not shown up he decided he should go look for him. It didn’t take long for Marcus to realize where his little minx was probably hiding, and made his way down to the abandoned classroom where they usually met up at night.

When he walked through the door he looked down at the transfigured mattress that they kept there and smiled. Zane was in the middle of a role of blankets, and looked like he was a burrito. Marcus carefully squatted down, and started carding his fingers through Zane’s hair.

“Hey Love wake up you got to get ready for your game.” Marcus said gently he didn’t want to startle Zane. If he was awaken in a rough manor Zane could feel threatened, and react as such. Marcus didn’t feel like getting stabbed with the knife that Zane constantly kept on his person. He had never been able to shake the habit from living on the streets.

Zane started to push his hands through his blanket role to try to grab Marcus to pull him down. “Mmmm….Marcus come lay down, it’s cold without you.”

“I would love to lay down with you, but its game day, remember, you’re playing Manchester City today.”

Zane suddenly opened both eyes, “Shit what time is it? I forgot to set an alarm last night I was so tired.” Marcus started to laugh after seeing his boyfriend start fighting his way out of his blankets, since he looked like worm wiggling around on the bed.

Zane struggled for a bit more while Marcus laughed hysterically until it became clear that he wouldn’t be getting free on his own.

“Stop laughing and help me you bloody git I don’t want to be late.” Zane yelled out exasperated.

He took pity on his adorable green eyed beauty and helped get him untangled from the mess he was in. “Calm down you have plenty of time, and how in the hell did you do this, and why are there so many blankets? There must be ten wrapped around you.”

Zane muttered his reply very quietly.

“What was that?” Marcus asked.

“I told you it was cold without you.” Zane said while crossing his arms.

“And you didn’t just cast a warming charm why?”

“Not the same.” Zane pouted.

Marcus had started to chuckle, but when he caught site of Zane’s pout he stopped. _Oh no_ _his pout almost puts Cat’s to shame,_ Marcus thought _._

Zane got up from the mattress and started digging in his bag for his uniform. He started to get dress while Marcus stared blatantly at him. Only when Zane was finally finished dressing and started to put on his shoes was the spell that Marcus was under broken and he could speak again.

“Why were you even sleeping down here, you knew last night Snape was doing his random dorm room checks and I couldn’t come.”

“I know I tried to go to sleep early last night, but those stupid girls wouldn’t leave me alone again and I came here to find somewhere quiet to sleep. I finally got a full night’s sleep after I wrapped myself in all those blankets to keep warm.”

Marcus took a good long look at Zane, even with the uninterrupted rest he got last night he still looked a little tired. He was having no trouble keeping up with his work, or practices, but he had been looking a little worse for wear lately. Everyone had assumed that the use of the time tuner was finally starting to take its toll on him, but this was not the case.

The truth was it was all the late nights they have been having. They both normally had to wait for their roommates to turn in before they could sneak down to their classroom to meet up. Once they could finally meet up it usually took them a bit to get to sleep after some couple activities. Marcus had suggested that they only meet a few times a week so Zane wouldn’t be so tired, but that didn’t help at all. They both found it harder to sleep without the other’s company.

However none of this had been a serious problem until just recently, because Zane always used his free periods to take naps. However his naps had been interrupted lately after McGonagall announced the Yule Ball two weeks ago.

Every female in the castle had gone insane when the ball was announced; all they do any more is fret over who was going to ask them to the ball. Zane was sure they had all bumped their crazy little heads with the way they were lathering on more makeup then Zane had ever seen a female wear, and prancing around in heels so high it made his feet hurt just looking at them. Where Zane thought they were annoying, psychotic and was little bit afraid of most them, Marcus was just downright angry at them all for having the audacity to flirt with his boyfriend. Zane being who he is, Boy-Who-Lived, Football Star, and Champion, apparently was the perfect date candidate for almost every female at Hogwarts.

They had taken to following him around in a squealing posse, and leaving endless love notes, and gifts (soaked in love potions) for him everywhere. He couldn’t get a moment’s peace from their constant giggling and flirting. They were relentless; everywhere he hid they just found him shortly after, they even waited outside of the loo for him every time he ducked in there. Zane had even tried to take a page out of Viktor’s book and had hid in the library at the start of this week to work on his transfiguration essay. However he was found after an hour and Madame Pince soon was frustrated with all the annoying sounds they made and kicked him out, with a warning to not come back till he had gotten his noisy fan club under control.

Since the library was no longer an option of solitude he tried to seek sanctuary in the commons to get some work done. This plan however crashed and burned as well, when he found out that the Gryffindor girls had gone just as bat shit crazy as the rest of them. He finally gave up and found a ruddy broom cupboard to hide in and wrote the bloody essay there.

Lavender Brown’s pursuit of him was way past typical giggling fan girl, and on the creepy stalker-ish levels. Every time he turned around she was there trying to stick her ugly orange colored claws all over him, and Marcus wanted to chop them off every time he witnessed it. If she had been a muggle Zane would have already got a restraining order against her.

The stalking, and flirting he could almost deal with (almost), he was quite use to that any time he went out in the muggle world, especially at the celebration parties. What he could not handle however was the love potions, the amount of them that he had been slipped was getting ridiculous. Marcus had lost count of how many times Zane had told their group he had been woken up by some girl in a mask trying to slip him a potion.

Which meant he was not able to take his usual naps in the common room, because he feared being forced fed a potion that took away his ability to see them for what they really were……slutty chits (as Marcus liked to call them).

“Well come on let’s get you some toast from the kitchens, and then head to your game.”

“You’re coming?” Zane asked not bothering to hide his enthusiasm about the idea.”

Marcus smiled at Zane and pulled him into a hug. “Yep since Oliver had a Puddlemere game this afternoon Dumbledore gave me permission to go to the game with you, and even stay overnight as well.” He gave Zane a seductive look. “This means I get you all to myself on the big comfortable hotel bed.”

Zane grinned, “I like that idea.”

Marcus and Zane made their way to the kitchens, grabbed some toast from the elves and then headed to the gates to apparate. When the landed just behind the lock rooms Zane rushed off to the field to warm up and Marcus went to join Zane’s family in their usual seats.


End file.
